The New Girl
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Chloe Sass Brooks comes out of no where and rises to the top. She reunited with her brother, protects the girl Newsies of Manhattan, and meets the guy of her dreams. Or does she? What if her past catches up with her; who is the one who can help?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I walked through the dark, cold hallway, following a dull man in an authoritative uniform before me. It was all very much against my will. If I had my way, which I already had, I would smack that smirk off his face and given him a matching black eye with the one I had given him before. I heard a door open and saw the ever-familiar Warden Snyder.

"Ah, so, we meet again Ms. Brooks." My eyes narrowed at the use of my name.

"It's Sass, Artie," I retorted, folding my arms but with difficulty, considering my hands were tied. His fists tightened and I smirked slightly.

"You won't escape this time, Chloe."

"Ha, like you know," I growled. He nodded behind me and I felt someone grab me but I stomped on his foot, head-butting him in what I assumed to be the nose. I turned around, smacking him with my tied hands. As I was about to continue, I heard a gun cock and I rolled my eyes. "Aiight, aiight, where to Artie."

"Follow him," he nodded to the man to his left and I did so, the gun still raised to my head. Another door was opened and I was 'guided' to the center of a deadly silent room. I don't know how many eyes were on me but as I turned around, I felt the butt of the gun slammed against my chin and the icy stone floor under my cheek. As the door slammed shut, the room erupted with murmurs and whispers.

"Girl," someone kicked me, "Girl."

"Touch me one more time and I'll rip _off_ your leg," I growled, sitting up and glaring at the figure before me.

"Of course you will," he laughed sarcastically. I looked up at him challengingly, getting up.

"Stretch, leave her alone," another boy voiced. He had an authoritative way about him. I did _not_ like it.

"I can handle myself, Tough-Stuff," I scowled at the boy, before folding my arms and staring up at the 'Stretch' boy.

"Well then, sweet cheeks, handle yourself," he smirked, running a finger under my chin. I grabbed the hand, bending it back as I kicked him in the stomach and flipped him over my shoulder. He groaned, rolling to his side and I resisted the urge to kick him again, instead, I glared around the room, daring anyone to challenge me. Tough-Stuff stepped forward, smirking.

"Guess you handle yourself pretty well. What's your name New Girl?"

"Sass."

"Well, Sass-."

"I've seen you before," a younger boy piped up, cutting off the one before me, "You've been here before."

"You-," but I cut Tough-Stuff off, smacking him upside the head, knocking the glare right off his face.

"That's right Ten-Pin, I have, and I sure as hell am getting _out_."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Two weeks. Two freaking weeks I had been in that hellhole of a refuge and I still hadn't been able to get out. Why? Snyder had been watching me like a god damn hawk. Tough-Stuff was none other than Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn. How, you may ask, did I know who this boy was known? One of my good friends, Emerald, Emmy for short, had the 'privilege' of going out with him. As soon as he found this out, he avoided me like the plague. Guess he'd heard of _my_ reputation. Good old Emmy.

"Sass," a voice whispered, I lifted my head off the pillow, "Sassy?"

"What the, Fifi?" I grumbled, looking towards the window. Sure enough, I found one of my best friends, Fiona Cameron gripping the bars on the window. "Fi, what_ are_ you doing here?"

"Bustin' you out," she laughed, producing a crowbar from her shirt.

"I was gonna-."

"Well, you took to long, now hurry the hell up and help me with this." I grinned, jumping out of the bed and took the bar from her, finally getting a bar loose. "Now, you're gonna have to be careful, Sass, we didn't bring a rope like that Kelly character."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, "Wait, we?"

"Yeah," she grinned, gesturing down at the ground, "We."

"Shit, Harmony? Emmy?"

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up," the nervous Harmony griped, "I swear, you two are gonna fall and-."

"Shut up Harmony," we chorused before I climbed out the window. As I turned around, I saw Ten-Pin, sleeping like an angel.

"Uhg, hold on," I muttered, climbing back in. I tiptoed over to Ten-Pin and lightly shook him. "C'mon Ten-Pin, we're getting out of here."

"What, Sass, what're you-."

"I left ya once kid, I ain't gonna do it again. Come _on_." He obeyed, following me over to the window. I ignored Fifi's questioning stare. "Would you go. He's starting his rounds soon."

"We have to talk-."

"Fi, go. Now." She rolled her eyes, climbing down the high wall. "Come on, Pin, down ya go."

"Sass, what-."

"I swear to god, Adam, don't make me push you, go!" I yelled, well, whisper-yelled, "We'll talk later, just go."

"Sass-."

"Adam, go-."

"I can't!" he whispered and I softened, I had forgotten his fear of heights.

"Aiight, get on my back," I sighed, turning. He climbed up and I carefully made my way down the wall.

"Jesus, aiight, ya did it, now can we leave?" Harmony almost whined the last part.

"Chill, Harmony, let's get outta here afore they realize-," but I was cut off by the sound of a siren, "Shit! Run!" We sprinted, me with Ten-Pin on my back, far away from the refuge. Fifi was leading, and I almost rolled my eyes at where she took us.

"Open the door!" she yelled, banging her fists until an old man came.

"God, dramatic Fifi," I laughed, pushing past the lodging house owner, "Sorry Kloppman, it's urgent."

"Obviously," he yawned, gesturing to Ten-Pin, who was still on my back, "They're upstairs." Fifi, Harmony, and Emmy noisily made their way upstairs but I stayed back, gently putting him down.

"Why'd you come back," he asked, looking at the floor. I kneeled, eye level with him and sighed.

"Adam, I thought, well, I thought I had left you in capable hands. I thought you'd be safe. Better off than with me," I muttered, running a hand through my tangled hair, "As soon as I found out you were in the refuge-."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place," he growled stubbornly. I smiled.

"I couldn't do anything else and besides, I didn't _leave_. I just, I don't know Pin; I figured that your life would be better off with out me and without all the foster care and everything else. I tried, Pin, I really did. Please believe that. I was about to bash Kelly in when I found out. Only thing that stopped me was Fifi. You're, what, fifteen now?"

"Yeah, it's been eight years Chloe."

"I'm _sorry_ Pin, what else do you want me to say?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Say you wont leave me again," he almost pleaded, "Chloe, you're my sister, I can't stand not seeing you. I missed you. You're my only family!"

"Aiight, kiddo, I wont leave again," I smiled, pulling him into my arms as he cried, "So, what've you been up to Pin?"

"Besides being in the refuge?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry Pin."

"I know, I just," he started with trouble, "I hate him for doing this to us."

"Me too Pin, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"What about you, Sass," Pin asked, after a while, "What've you been doing?"

"Well," I sighed, shifting slightly, "I'm leader of the Manhattan Newsies, girls of course."

"That's great!" Pin's smile lit up his face, "Chloe, that's really great." I nodded.

"It's how I knew about you, in the refuge and why I couldn't come right away."

"It's why I didn't recognize you," he laughed, picking at my clothes and I rolled my eyes, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I missed you little man." I ruffled his hair and he practically giggled, hugging me tightly.

"Aiight, enough with the mushy, could ya tell us what's going on now," Fifi growled, flopping next to us.

"Jack being an ass again?"

"Dick, give or take," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "So the little one's your-."

"Brother," I smiled before Pin could protest about being little, "I left him with Jack, thinking he could handle taking care of him but boy was I wrong. What'd you do anyhow Pin?"

"Pin?" Fifi stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, Ten-Pin," I nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," she coughed, "So what's up?"

"What'dya mean, Fi?"

"I mean, what happened? Why'd you two get-."

"Last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business," I semi growled. She leant back, her hands up 'surrendering' and I smiled slightly. "He's my brother, that's all you _need_ to know."

"Aiight," she sighed as the patter of feet against the floor, down the stairs, sounded and a bunch of Newsies voices carrying down the hall but the group stopped at the doorway behind a boy with a cowboy hat slung around his neck.

"Hey there Sass," he waved, looking nervous.

"Cowboy," I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why's he scared of you?" Pin whispered.

"I had to earn a reputation, didn't I?" I grinned back and he laughed slightly.

"What would mother think." I laughed slightly shrugging and he jumped off my lap.

"Hey, 'ey!" I gave him a mock stern look and he rolled his eyes, kissing my cheek, "Cheeky monkey." He ran off to the corner of the room to play with some boys who had cards out.

"Fifi," I heard Cowboy, more commonly known as Jack Kelly, trying to reason with Fifi.

"What'd you do now Cowboy?" I asked in a bored tone, "Forget her birthday?" His eyes widened and Fifi laughed.

"Don't scare him like that," she grinned, smacking my arm playfully, making me smile.

"Yeah, don't scare me like that," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't know about tonight's little ploy."

"Neither did I," I muttered, "So what'd he do, Fi?"

"He said that a bunch of girls shouldn't do something like that cause we'd get hurt, I said, well we didn't. He said, well that means you got lucky. I asked what he meant and he said that girls can't break people out of the refuge."

"Yeah well they did, didn't they," I growled, glaring at Jack, "And your buddy Conlon, who is a boy and the tough leader of Brooklyn is _still_ sitting back there, twiddling his thumbs, ain't he Cowboy?" Jack mumbled a response and I nodded stiffly. "S'what I thought. You say one more thing about girls being inferior to you gits, I'll knock your block off, got it?"

"Aiight Sass, jeez," he mumbled, turning to Fifi, "I'm sorry Fi."

"We're just as good as you, ya know."

"I know," he sighed, running his hand through his hair again.

"So think before you speak next time, huh, Cowboy?" she mocked, making him laugh.

"Uhg, I think I'm gonna be sick," I muttered standing as they inched closer, "I'll see you gals back at the lodge."

"Bye Sass."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, closing the door behind me, shoving my cold hands in my pockets. My brother and I were finally reunited, I wasn't gonna let anything ruin my night. He was safe and that's all that mattered at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Sass!! Wake the hell up!" Emerald yelled in my ear as I felt my mattress flipped over.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed, chasing after the giggling Emerald and a full on laughing Fiona, "You better run! When I catch you-whoa crap." I rolled down the stairs, slamming my head on the floor and let out a pained groan.

"Shit, Sass, are you aiight?" I vaguely heard Harmony's worried voice fill my ears.

"Jesus, that hurt," I muttered, sitting up.

"Sass, I am so sorry," Fifi coughed down laughter.

"You're such a bitch!" Harmony yelled, and smacked her, "She could of-."

"Shut _up_, Harmony," we chorused before I stood.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"Well, you aren't bleeding," Emerald stated trying to look at the bright side I suppose.

"Ah but it hurt."

"We're sorry, Sass," Emerald and Fifi muttered after a stern look from Harmony.

"I'll kill you later, don't worry," I yawned, pulling my dark green suspenders over my shoulders, "Someone throw me my vest!" Moments later, my vest came flying down the stairs. "Thanks Pint. Aiight, you girls ready to sell?"

"What kinda question is that," Emerald laughed as we walked to the distribution office.

"The kinda that don't need back talk," I growled, glaring at her.

"Hey girls," a newsie grinned, wrapping his arm around Harmony.

"Oi! You keep you mitts of my Newsies, ya hear Higgins?"

"C'mon Sass, it ain't no big deal," Harmony muttered in a soft tone and I couldn't help but mentally kick myself.

"Sorry Har, my head just hurts, but I'm serious Jack, you stay away."

"Not like he's getting close anyway," Emmy grinned, nodding to Fifi, "She's still pissed."

"Good ol' Fifi," I grinned back, linking arms with Emmy. See unlike our friends, we were both single. Emmy because she was still getting over the 'Conlon Effect'. Meaning, she wasn't ready to talk, let alone make out with a guy yet. And me, well, I hadn't found anyone yet. I mean, sure, there had been crushes, but I was too set on leadership and even after I got it, I didn't want to focus on guys. No one made me double take yet or make that special feeling that Harmony kept us up talking about.

"Hey Sass," a cheery Ten-Pin greeted me as I walked up to the office.

"Hey kid," I smiled, slapping my money on the counter, "100 papes Weasel." I got my papers and sat down, reading through them. "God, headlines are horrible."

"Headlines don't sell papes," someone grinned, "Newsies sell papes." An eruption of yells filled the air and I covered my ears, burying my face into my knees as people knocked me about, getting down from the platform. The 'Dave' character laughed, slapping hands with multiple newsboys.

"Sass," I barely heard Emmy, "Sass, you aiight?"

"Em, I don't feel so," but I didn't finish my sentence, instead, I fell back and the last thing I felt was a sharp impact on my head.

_**Emerald's POV**_

"Shit, uh, Harmony!" I yelled, shaking Sass.

"What'd you do?" Harmony screeched, collapsing in front of our fearless leader.

"I didn't, she must have hit her head harder than she let on," I muttered, pulling her arm over my shoulder, "Har, would ya help me!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," she sighed, grabbing the other arm.

"Sass?" a small voice asked before yelling, "Chloe? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing Pin," Fiona muttered, grabbing the kid's arm as we dragged Sass to the boys lodging house.

"Uncle Albert!" Harmony yelled as I kicked the door open, "Uncle Albert, com help."

"Gina don't," the old man muttered before seeing Sass, "Jesus Christmas, what the hell happened?"

"Can you just help her please," I asked exasperatedly.

"Move her to the bed," Kloppman grunted, leaving the room. We did so and I felt my worry grow. I mean sure, we had fooled around before but it never really, well, no one had passed out before and _no_ one looked this pale.

"Shit, Har, we didn't mean-."

"Shh, I know," she smiled slightly, but her worry was prevalent through her eyes. She pulled me into a hug and laughed suddenly. "This is just like her too."

"Sass knows how to make people worry," Fifi muttered from behind us.

"She can't of hit her head _that_ hard. No one can die from falling down stares, can they?" I asked, looking up at Harmony. I was the youngest of the group.

"She's not dead, Emmy," Harmony smiled, hugging me tighter.

"For a sixteen year old, you're pretty naïve," Fifi muttered.

"Shut up," I growled, pulling myself out of Harmony's arms, "I could take you with my eyes shut."

"Ladies," I heard Jack before he stepped between us, "C'mon Emerald, don't start anything."

"God," I yelled, shoving Jack back before running out of the room, right into a chest. I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed, trying to push the person away but no matter how hard I hit him, kicked him, or loud I yelled at him, his arms stayed around me. Eventually, I got tired, leaning against him, crying. I couldn't help it. I'm sixteen years old, what else can I say?

_**Sass's POV**_

I woke up, a throbbing pain shooting through my head and looked around. I saw Emmy asleep in some guy's arms and Harmony sleeping next to me, Racetrack in the chair next to her. Fifi was on the floor and Jack was by the door. Everyone was asleep. I shifted to get out of the bed but I didn't realize I was on the edge and I fell. On top of Fifi.

"Jesus _Christ_!" she yelled and I groaned, rolling off her, "Oh god, Sass, I'm, I mean. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," I growled, standing up, "My head still hurts but I don't feel dizzy anymore." I looked around the room again. "What happened to Em?"

"I don't know," Fifi mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest, "She just ran out of the room, tried to beat up Dave, and he carried her back in here."

"Bitch, what'd you do?" I accused, pointing my finger at her.

"I don't know!" she screeched, making Harmony jump.

"God guys, does every morning have to be difficult," she mumbled before glaring at Fifi.

"Har-."

"Something was obviously wrong," she muttered, throwing the covers off and climbing out of the bed.

"I'm sorry!" Fifi yelled, waking up everyone else.

"What's going on?" a tired Emerald asked in a small voice before looking out the window, "Shit, I'm late."

"Emerald," the 'Dave' guy started as she ran out the door.

"Oh god," I sighed, smacking my forehead, "How could I forget?"

"What?" Harmony asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's the day her mother died," I muttered, walking out the door. I walked through the busy streets to the local cemetery, seeing Emerald talking to the priest.

"Ah, Chloe," the old man smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm well," I smiled back, looking at Emerald who was staring at the stone head before her, "May I speak with Charlotte?"

"Of course," he nodded, "I'll see you around. The both of you?"

"Of course," we responded and he left us.

"Em, I don't know what she did-."

"She didn't do anything," Emerald mumbled, "I've just been so, I can't talk to anyone."

"You can talk to me," I told her, sitting down next to her.

"Not lately," she smiled, "Thanks for the effort, Sass, but with Spot, life, and my mom. I'm just; it was too much. I exploded."

"I'm never to busy for you," I put my arm around her shoulder, "I'm always here for you, Em. You're one of my best friends."

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning against me.

"And anyway, it looked like you were pretty comfy with that Dave character."

"He just happened to be the one who caught me," she muttered and I hugged her.

"He seems like a sweet kid, I think I remember Jack talking about him."

"Ha, ha, yeah, Mouth," she smiled, "He does seem sorta nice." I nodded and we stayed there till she was ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Drama was not something I liked dealing with. It just wasn't my style. Spot Conlon on the other hand, god, I swear, he was a girl in another life. You know those girls who seem like they _live_ for drama? Well, I think he was one of those girls in a past life. I'm not kidding. I really think he was. As soon as he found out that Dave and Emerald were dating, he _flipped_ a _**bitch**_. I was sorry I missed it; I was to busy taking care of the Delancy brothers. Sorry, I should prolly rewind a little. Well, it'd been about three weeks since Emmy, Fifi, and Harmony had broken me out and I was reunited with Pin. Somewhere in there David asked Em out and we were all really happy.

That is until, so I heard, Spot Conlon came to Medda's one night, saw them together, and _punched_ poor Davey out! It's also the reason I was walking down the damn pier to talk to the bastard. No one does that to _my_ newsie. Drop them and then 'reclaim' them, or whatever the hell it was, as soon as they find out that the girl's happy. Most of all with one of their friends. I don't take that, if someone's got a problem with one of my newsies, they take it up with me, not make a public display leading to hours of crying and mixed feelings and, well, downright confusion.

"Hey there sweet cheeks," a voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts and I whipped around, scowling at the Brooklynite.

"I'm here on business and I suggest you not get in my way." I turned back to the edge of the pier and saw none other that Spot Conlon sitting up higher than everyone else. He was looking down from his Brooklyn Throne, when our eyes connected and I _swear_ I saw him jump. "Conlon, we need to talk."

"I don't take orders from girls," he smirked, looking at the Newsies around him. I glared up at him and kicked away one of the crates of his 'throne', make the entire _thing_ topple over.

"Well, ya better start," I smiled sweetly at his glare, "And ya might wanna call of your boys. I didn't come here to fight, but I have no problem crushing some noses."

"You ain't a girl," he muttered, standing up and dusting himself off.

"That's right," I nodded, "I'm a Leader." He scoffed and I fell my eyes narrow. "Conlon, you messed around with Emerald."

"It ain't my fault her boy picked a fight with me."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"He thought he could have my girl."

"Last time I checked, she left you." He stiffened slightly and I _felt_ the ice from his eyes. "That's what I thought Conlon. Leave her alone, or you deal with me."

"Oh look at me, I'm shaking," he mocked, folding his arms, purposely flexing his muscles.

"You don't work on me Conlon," I smirked, "You ain't my type."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah," I laughed, turning away but I felt a hand on my arm, turning around, "Get your hands off me Conlon."

"You better watch yourself girl, I'm a good person to have on your side. I heard all sorts of things."

"Yeah right back atchya Conlon. I'm a good person to have on your side. I do _all_ sorts of things to people I don't like or if they cross me," I growled, my nose barely touching his, "Don't _mess_ with me Conlon, you'll get hurt."

"Oh, I'm sure," he smirked in a sarcastic tone, shoving my hand back at me, turning away; making a big mistake. I smirked at his yells and threats as I walked away from awed Brooklynites.

"She pushed him in!" I heard one mutter and I shook my head laughing. Sure, I'd prolly done something really stupid, but for now, it was funny as hell.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"You shoulda seen his _face_," I laughed, close to tears as I relayed the story to Emerald and Harmony. We were waiting for Fifi and then were gonna head over to the boys lodging house. "It was _priceless_. Absolutely freaking _priceless_."

"Sass, I wish you didn't," Emmy sighed, "He's gonna be even more-."

"And I'll match him, toe-for-toe," I stated, folding my arms and leaning back into my chair. As I heard the door behind me open, I turned to see a boy with dark, dark brown hair and intriguing green eyes enter the diner. He flicked a smile in my direction and felt my breath catch in my throat. "Harmony, check my forehead. I think I'm sick."

"Sass," she rolled her eyes, but obliged as Emmy laughed, looking in the direction my eyes were still glued.

"He's cute Sass."

"I think I'm sick," I muttered.

"You're attracted to a boy, Sass," Em giggled. Harmony smiled and I shook my head before feeling a warmth beside me.

"Excuse me," I looked up to see the eyes smiling down at me, "It's quite full in here, would you mind if I joined you?"

"He's British," Emmy whispered as I moved over.

"Thank you for the observation," I muttered, rolling my eyes, turning back to the stranger, "I'm Sass."

"Sass," he repeated and I nodded, "My name is Damian."

"Oh, well you see," Em started, glancing at Harmony and me, making me raise an eyebrow; Harmony shrugged, "Everyone around here has nicknames. We don't use our real ones."

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes still on me and then he looked at her, "Troubles?"

"I guess so," Em shrugged, leaning back, only to giggle when her eyes were covered, "David!"

"Hey Em," he grinned, kissing her on the cheek, "Who's your friend?"

"He's Sass's actually." I threw a glare in her direction.

"And to think I took care of Conlon for you."

"You what?" David spluttered in disbelief. I smiled, nodding and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's quite a funny story," Harmony sighed, "Racetrack!"

"Sorry love," he grinned, taking the napkin off her head and planting a kiss on her lips, "Who's that?"

"Damian," Green-Eyes smiled briefly, "Well, I see you've got quite enough people-."

"No, you don't have to leave," Em laughed, tearing her eyes away from David.

"I'm sure Sass's boyfriend will be along shortly and will want to sit next to her-."

"Ya know, assuming makes an ass outta you and me," I laughed, shaking my head.

"You mean, you don't-."

"Not last time I checked." He smiled, taking my hand in his and gently placed his lips over my skin.

"Well then," he looked me in the eyes, "It's nice to meet you Sass."

"And you good sir," I laughed. God, I'd never felt this way before.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"You totally like him!!" Emmy screeched, forcing me to cover my ears and cringe.

"Good god woman," I muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon Sass, you haven't looked at anyone that way since, well," Harmony furrowed her eyebrows, "I've never seen you looking at someone like that."

"He's cute, fine, but I don't know him," I sighed, not really paying attention. I was staring out the window. He looked slightly familiar, but that was impossible. No one from 'home' could find us, could they?

"Sass?" Fifi asked, waving a hand in front of my face and I jumped, "You aiight?"

"Yeah," I smiled, glancing at Pin, who was fiddling with what look like a-. Wait a sec! "Pin! Where'd you get that?!"

"Found it," he shrugged and I stuck out my hand. Reluctantly, he handed it over and I shoved it in my pocket. "Hey!"

"No boy your age-."

"Every boy my age-."

"_Should_ have this," I finished, sending him a challenging glare, "You are fifteen, not fifty. You are not in a war. You have your fists that's all you need."

"You are Sass's brother after all."

"Right you are," I nodded at Em, who laughed.

"I think you should see him again."

"Maybe you're right," I muttered unconsciously.

"What?" an excited Emmy asked.

"Oh god." She hugged me tightly and I patted her back, rolling my eyes in Harmony's direction. "Is he familiar to anyone else?"

"What'dya mean?" Fifi asked.

"I dunno, I just feel like I've seen him before, somewhere, it's prolly nothing though," I said, more for Pin's sake than my own. Fifi rolled her eyes, standing.

"We should go back," she smacked Jack's hand off her, "Back to selling I mean."

"Fiona Cameron what the hell did he do now?" an annoyed Emerald shouted, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Em, it's not really," Dave started but she held her hand up in his face.

"You are so full of yourself and conceited and-."

"Hey now," Jack stood up, in front of Fifi.

"I will kick you butt Jack Kelly sit _back_ down," I said, pointing my finger in his face as I stood in front of Emmy, "What is with everyone lately? We're all fighting, upset, or _keeping_ things from people and _not_ talking to anyone about them. We're best friends guys, come on."

"Either be like Sass or stop being stupid," Ten-Pin laughed and I glared at him, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"In all seriousness," I kept my eyes on Ten-Pin, "Don't let stupid things ruin our friendships, there's a lot worse things that can happen. Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like Conlon aren't I?"

"If you mean dramatic wise," Emerald sighed, sitting down next to Dave again, "Then yeah, ya kinda are."

"Shit, I need to get outta here," I muttered, picking up my vest.

"Sass, wait," Fifi called, and I heard her jogging after me, "Can we, ya know, talk?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets, "What's on ya mind Fi?"

"It's Jack."

"Of course."

"He's been acting really weird."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're the one who's-."

"I'm serious Sass," she sighed, "He goes from one extreme to another, either really distant or wants to be with me. He can't do that to me. He's either my boyfriend or-."

"Fi, he's your boyfriend," I assured her, "I mean, sure, I think he an idiot but he cares for you. Even if he doesn't show it. Maybe, I dunno, he's going through a hard time right now."

"I just, hate it, ya know?"

"Not really," I laughed and she smiled, "Talk to him, Fi."

"I will, thanks, Sass."

"I guess I'm just so smart," I grinned and she laughed, hugging me, "Let's sell." She nodded in agreement. Why do people make things so _complicated_?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Scuse me miss," a voice said from behind me.

"Hey Damian," I glanced behind me.

"How'd you-?"

"I'm familiar with your accent," I smiled, turning to face him now, "How can I help you? A pape?"

"Actually, I was hoping you and I could get to know each other a little more," he smiled a charming smile, "Maybe, dinner tonight?"

"I'm done selling, why not now?" I laughed at his subtly, "See where it takes us, huh?"

"See where it takes us," he repeated, nodding, "I'd like that." We walked around for a while, talking about random things and finally went into a cute little café.

"So when'd you move here?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Well, I moved here a couple months back, but I moved to New York two years ago."

"Where'd you live before then?" He didn't answer; instead, he started playing with the straw in his drink. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's fine," he looked up at me, "What about you? Where you born here?"

"No," I admitted, "I moved here when I was nine. I met Jack and stayed there for two years but I had to leave, take care of myself, ya know? So I did and made something of myself."

"Earned your reputation," he smirked and I nodded.

"I'm a leader," I shrugged.

"A beautiful leader," he nodded and I smiled slightly, looking down into my drink, "There were plenty of seats today."

"I realized that. So why did you want to sit with me of all people? There were plenty of girls-."

"I was drawn to you." I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was so corny. "It's the truth!"

"Oh, I'm sure," I grinned as a waiter placed our food in front of us, "So anyway, what do you do?"

"Do?"

"Like your job, what do you do?" I asked again.

"Oh, that, I, uhm, I'm in between at the moment," he said uncomfortably.

"Well, what did you do then?"

"I worked in a factory."

"Oh, that's," I searched for a word, "cool." I never liked factories.

"Yeah, no it's not," he smiled slightly, making me smile.

"So, you're trying to find something that isn't as," I waved my fork before quickly setting it down, embarrassed, "uh, tedious."

"Exactly," his smile grew, "Are you nervous Sass?"

"Uhm," I wrinkled my nose, "I wouldn't say nervous, just, I'm, I dunno." He leaned in closer, placing his hand over mine.

"You don't have to be anything," he whispered, "but yourself."

"Words of wisdom," I grinned, turning my hand over. I pulled it out slowly, dragging my fingers along his palm but as mine got to the tip of his fingers, he bent them under, trapping me so I slid them out sideways.

"Cheater," he chuckled slightly but I only smiled, lacing my fingers through his so our hands were palm to palm, "You're unique Sass."

"One of kind huh?"

"Exactly," he smiled softly, dropping our hands to the table gently.

"I feel like I know you," I admitted, my eyes on our hands. This was completely different for me and quite frankly; I didn't know what I was doing.

"How?"

"I, I don't know," I muttered, looking at him, "It's probably nothing though."

"I'm sure I would remember such a beautiful girl, Sass," he reassured and I smiled. I knew I shouldn't have pushed the feeling away but my unknown feelings for him overpowered my sense of judgment. I really should've just trust my instinct.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"I've never seen you so happy, Sass," Harmony remarked. It had painfully noticeable apparently for the past three days that I liked Damian. A lot.

"Well, it ain't a crime," I laughed, bumping shoulders with her and she smiled, "He's just different."

"Just don't let your judgment get clouded," Fifi sighed, looking after Jack. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah he could just want to get your wall down," Emmy piped up, "And since you haven't felt like this before-."

"It's easier," Ten-Pin finished, glaring at the floor, "I don't like him Sass."

"I know Pin," I sighed, "You've said it multiple times."

"I have every right!" he argued, even though there was no reason to, "You should have listened to Spot."

"What?" I yelled, turning to him, "What the hell are you talking about? How the hell do _you_ know Conlon?"

"He's my friend, Sass, friends talk." I glared at Pin, before storming out of the room and down the street to the park, where some newsies hung out.

"Conlon! What the hell have you been telling my brother," I demanded, shoving the boy to the ground. The chatter around me stopped and all eyes were on us, wondering what would happen next. "You've fucking turned him against me."

"I ain't done nothing," he responded calmly, standing and brushing himself off.

"Like hell you haven't," I growled, "Stay _away_ from him."

"And if I don't?" I stepped closer to him; our noses were barely touching.

"You know what happens," I told him in a low tone. I was pretty sure that everyone saw the flash in my eyes that I was told passed when I got angry and as I walked away, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Not by the people around me but somewhere deep inside, I felt there was someone else.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry it's so shorrttttt!! I've been having slight writers block...**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Sass," a voice called behind me, "Sass! Wait up."

"What!" I snapped, turning around, face-to-face with Damian, "Sorry."

"What's up?" he asked, pulling me to a complete stop. I sighed, running my hand through my hair and shook my head. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's just, Conlon," I sighed feeling his arms wrap around my waist, "He talks to my brother and I just, I don't like it."

"You don't talk to him?" Damian asked and I shook my head.

"I don't like him. He's an ass," I muttered. I heard him sigh in what sounded like relief and I looked at him. "What?"

"What?" he asked back, looking at me.

"You seemed like you were, happy?" I accused in a questioning tone. He gave me a look and I matched it with my own. "Damian, if you don't like him, say it, don't act like you don't trust me."

"Sass-."

"No, wait, where do you even come off?" I asked annoyed, "You never even asked me and you're acting like I'm your . . . your, well, property!"

"Sass-."

"Damian, just, I and, ah!" I screamed, resting my palm against my forehead.

"Hey," he cooed softly, "Calm down." I felt him pull me into his arms and I sighed, resting my face on his shoulder. "You're not my property but I'd like to have the honor of being your boyfriend."

"You sure you want a crazy girlfriend?" I muttered, glancing up at him and he smiled.

"I'm the crazy one, for not asking you sooner."

"It's been three, maybe four day," I laughed.

"I should have asked you the first," he murmured, stepping closer, "May I?"

"What?" I asked, laughing still.

"May I be your boyfriend?" he asked, nervousness shone.

"You're so proper," I teased but his eyes kept mine, the seriousness lining his features, "Yeah."

"You will?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "But I'm still not your property."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled back, catching my arm as I walked away. He pulled me closer and planted his lips over mine, tracing the small of my back. I ran my fingers through his hair, liking the feeling and he smirked slightly. We both pulled back, slightly breathless but my eyes were tugged in another direction. They met a cold face and icy eyes to match, staring at us but it was a blank stare. There was no hate or loathing but I thought I felt worry.

"Why's he staring at us?" I asked, tearing mine from the blue orbs that were still one us.

"He's probably jealous," Damian smirked, "I got the beautiful girl before he did. For once, he lost."

"Psh, yeah right, Spot Conlon jealous, that'll be the day," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Ya never know," another voice piped up and I turned to see Harmony, looking thoughtfully at Spot.

"Nah, see, people like Conlon don't feel anything but pleasure in the pain they cause people," I stated, my gaze in Emmy's direction. She was sitting contently with David, laughing at something he had said and he was smiling down at her. He planted a cute kiss on her nose and she smiled, turning her face so she could kiss him. I smiled at the sight. Feeling arms wrap around my torso and a simultaneous kiss on the bare skin leading to my shoulder, I jumped, turning my head to see it was only Damian.

"You all right?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and I relaxed, smiling again. I kissed the wrinkled skin between his eyebrows, making it smooth and leaned against him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied softly, I felt his breath against my ear and shuddered slightly. His arms wrapped tighter and I silently wondered why I had jumped. Like I wasn't . . . safe. I pushed the feeling aside again; Damian would never do something dangerous to me. I was sure of it. Well, almost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okai, so, I'm sorry it took long-ish for me to post this and i'm really really sorry if it seemed rushed or whatever, but i had to put this in and it seemed right, please tell me if it's rushed!! I need to know, or it'll bug me...Okai, well, have fun reading!**

--

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Chlo-eee," Ten-Pin whined, "Why are you going out _again_? And with that stupid Bonehead!"

"Adam, his name is _Damian_," I said sharply, my eyes narrowing, "I'm sorry you don't like him but you have to at least be civil to him."

"No I don't," he growled.

"For my sake?" I asked softly, he was breaking, "Please Pin."

"Fine," he finally sighed.

"Thank you Pin," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek; he grunted, "Be good, huh?"

"Yeah," he smiled small, "Just, be careful Sass."

"Always," I grinned, kissing him on the top of the head, "Bye."

"Bye," he muttered. I walked out the front door and down the street to where Damian and I had our first 'date'. As I entered, I saw him turn and a smile lit up his features; I smiled back, stepping into his arms and letting his kiss me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resting his forehead on mine.

"Pin," I sighed, "He doesn't, well, he doesn't like you." I saw annoyance in his eyes, but it was like a flash, quickly replaced by concern. It wasn't reassuring but I shrugged it off.

"Well, you like me," he grinned.

"Ah, so we're cocky now are we?" I laughed as I felt his arms encircle my waist. He placed a cute kiss on my lips and I tilted my head when he pulled back.

"We have plenty of time for that," he stated in a mock formal tone, flashing me a smile before pulling out my chair, "It is our one month after all."

"It's been a month already," I muttered, staring at the napkin in front of me.

"You forgot," he said in a voice that told me he was expecting it.

"I'm sorry," I looked at him sheepishly, "I've been busy."

"Don't worry about it," he brushed it, wait, shouldn't he have cared a little more?

"Okay," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It's been exactly a month since we started dating," he smirked, kissing my hand. I grinned away the uneasy feeling I had been feeling. It was the look he was giving me. There was something about the spark in his eye that made me feel like he, wasn't telling me something. I couldn't put my finger on it. "Sass?"

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"I asked why no one calls you your real name," he repeated; I could see his patience thinning.

"Are you aiight Damian?" I asked uncertainly, "You seem, different tonight."

"I'm fine," he assured me but I didn't believe him. What was going on with him tonight? "So why doesn't anyone?"

"Because-."

"Sass!" a voice behind me yelled and I turned to see Emmy, "Sass, he's gone."

"Who is, Em?" I asked, standing and catching the breathless girl, "What's wrong?"

"Ten-Pin," she choked out, "No one can find him."

"What?" it was my turn to fall and I did, against Damian, funny how's he's always there, "What'dya mean he's gone?"

"That's just it," Emmy sighed, finally breathing normally, "No one knows how this happened! He was up in the boys bunk room after you left, sulking but when Harmony went up to check on him, the window was open and there was blood on the curtain."

"Blood?" I felt the colour drain from my face.

"I'm sure he's fine babe," Damian whispered, his arms around my waist.

"He's not fucking fine!" I yelled, whipping around to face him, "He's out there somewhere bleeding and you're standing here telling me he's _fine_!"

"Sass, I didn't mean-."

"Ya know what Damian, fuck you, I've had enough of you and your weirdness," and with that I stormed out of the café, Emmy in tow.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly.

"I just, I don't know," I sighed, "Every since he's shown up, I just get these feelings." I opened the door to the lodging house, greeting with about thirty or so heads turning my way. "What the hell is everyone sitting here for? Get the fuck up and move. Fifi, Harmony, and Race, go through the alleys. Jack, David, Boots, and Kid Blink go to Harlem, check around. Everyone else just group up and spread out. Emmy and me are going to Brooklyn."

"What?" Emmy shrieked, David following close behind.

"Look, Em, I need you, you know how he works, I know how to royally piss him off. He was friends with Pin and at this point, I don't care if I have to go to the fucking Delancy brothers for help. I want to find my god damn brother, so _move_!" I yelled, making everyone jump and shuffle around, "Now!"

"Calm down Sass," Harmony cooed.

"Har, he's my little brother. I had to give him up once and I don't plan on loosing him. If my gut is right, he's in real trouble."

"What'dya mean?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sass's feelings are never wrong," Emmy explained, "Just go, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" David asked, pulling her into his arms and I growled.

"Jacobs, find Pin first, make out second." I grabbed Emmy's arm and we ventured through the now dangerous streets. As I said before, if my gut was right, there was going to be more than a little blood on the curtain shed when this was done. _He_ was back and wouldn't rest until _I_ was dead. Why? Cause I damn near almost killed him. Yeah you could say I was in a little trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Conlon," I yelled, pounding my fist on the door to the Brooklyn lodging house.

"Jesus," a voice muttered before yelling, "Aiight, I'm coming!" A boy stood before as the door opened. "What can I help ya with, miss? 'Specially at this hour."

"Get the _fuck_ outta my way afore I knock your bloody block clear offa your 'ead!" I yelled, an accent I hadn't heard in while prevalent. The boy looked at me, nervous and I glared. He moved slightly but I pushed past him, almost knocking him over.

"Sass," a timid Emmy asked from behind me but I ignored her. I ran up the stairs and down the hall, knowing that he was so full of himself his room would be at the end of the hall. I opened the door and found him at a desk, head bent over some papers.

"What the-," he started, turning around but he saw me and stopped, "You look like shit."

"Thanks," I growled, "He's missing. What do you know?"

"Ah, so-."

"Cut this crap, Conlon, you said you heard stuff," I reminded him and he smirked, "This isn't funny, this is my brother's life Conlon."

"So the independent woman needs help from the enemy."

"In this circumstance, you ain't the bloody enemy," I yelled, balling my fists, "We help each other just this once."

"What makes you think-?"

"Cause he's your friend." I was tired and I felt myself breaking. "Please, Spot, he's my little brother." An unreadable flash passed through his eyes and I felt the tears of fear blur my vision.

"There were some guys asking around about you," he started, leading me out of the room, glancing at me as we walked down the hallway, "They had a different accent, didn't look like a nice bunch. One of my birdies saw your boy talking to one of them at one point. But just the once to my knowledge. It looked like he was just asking if he knew you."

"Wait birdie?" I asked, as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Never seen but I always hear from them."

"So, they're spies," I said slowly.

"Something like that," he muttered, stopping when he saw Emmy, "What're you doing here?"

"I brought her," I said, "Keep explaining, Conlon."

"Well, that's just it. After they saw the two conversing, that's the last time that the men were seen."

"You're sure none of them saw anything tonight?" I asked, turning to face him, "Thanks Spot."

"That's all?" he asked, his voice doubtful, "You're gonna need help."

"It's my fight but I don't plan on starting anything tonight, just getting Pin back," I sighed, "They'll prolly all be passed out anyway."

"You know them?" Emmy asked in disbelief. Spot's head snapped in her direction and her eyes averted to the ground.

"Oh I know them well," I muttered, looking between the two, "Too well."

--

**So i'd just like to point out, that this is no where near the end, it doesn't end with the battle of fists and blood, it ends with a battle of the hearts...or something like that...just, well, it's the beginning of life with Spot...i guess...idk...sorry okai, hope you liked it!!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I crept along an abandoned alleyway after talking with a couple people, finally getting the location of the men. It was a deserted warehouse, where fish were gutted and packaged. As I made my way to the first window, I looked in, seeing a bunch of men, on the floor. Unconscious no doubt.

"Stupid drunks," I muttered, ducking back down when I saw a door on the other side. Some one in the large building was bound to be awake so I picked up the closest thing to me. A metal pole, go figure, they prolly used it for . . . I don't even want to know. Glancing through the window, I saw that nothing had changed so I slunk around the corner and into the room, cautiously looking around. As I stepped forward, I felt glass crack beneath my feet and swore under my breath, holding my breath but luckily, nothing moved. I quietly let out the air and continued into the next room. There was no one in there, and I sighed in relief. Looking around, I saw a stairway and bit my lip, cautiously climbing up them. Voices made me stop and plaster myself against the nearby wall.

"What makes you think she's coming?" a rough voice carried through my ears. There was a loud thud and a groan of pain.

"Are you defying me?" god that was so like him, turning everything into it something it wasn't. Wait, defying, since when did his vocabulary expand . . .?

"Aw, c'mon, boss, y'know I ain't saying that," the first man muttered and there was a grunt from the man I knew. Peeking into the room, I saw _him_ and another guy, as well as Ten-Pin lying on the ground, glaring furiously at the two. I grinned at him, knowing he couldn't see me, but I loved the fact he was standing, well, lying strong.

"What're you looking at, huh?" the second man challenged and I chewed my lip, figuring out how I'd get my brother out. I carefully and slowly made my way back down the stairs but I heard a deafening crash and looked to see a glass had smashed against the floor. I felt the room freeze and the air escaped my lungs. Shiiiitt . . .

"What was that?" I heard the man in charge growl; there was movement and a distinctive shove as I finished making my way down the stairs. Taking my chances, I went into the room I hadn't explored, but luckily no one was in there. I heard cautious footsteps and backed up against the wall, waiting for him to enter the room. I sucked in the air around me and held it in. The footsteps neared and I heard a warning gunshot before a dark haired man entered the room. I round-kicked him in the face, hooking him in the back with my foot and dragging him to the floor, producing a loud thud.

"Fat head," I muttered, axe kicking him in the chest. I heard a door open and slam shut, swearing, I looked around, only to see some pipes above my head. Letting out a small whine, I jumped up but missed. "For the love of," I trailed off, jumping higher and getting a hold of one. Pulling myself up, I crawled over the top of them and waited. For a good ten minutes, I felt like screaming, I was in so much pain. The bars were digging into my sides. I almost sighed with relief when I saw _his_ head under me. Very slowly and extremely carefully, I slid down and touched the ground. He turned around and I ran for the door when his gun rose. A shot rang out as I slammed the door and gasped, feeling a piercing pain shoot up my right side, but I ignored it, grabbing a chair, knowing it wouldn't hold for to long. Hoping it would give me enough time; I made my way up the stairs, the haunting rattle of the door behind me.

"Chloe?" Ten-Pin called out, "Chloe, you're . . . you're bleeding!"

"Just shut up, Pin," I growled, "C'mon." I helped him up; cutting the ropes that tied his hands together with a broken bear bottle. "Let's get outta here, he'll break through the door any second now."

"Aiight, lean on me, Chloe, just," he said with trouble, "Please be okay."

"I'll try my best," I laughed slightly, only to curse in pain, "Let's go."

"Where?" he asked, looking around and I pointed out the window, "No."

"What?" I sighed, "C'mon Pin, would you rather die by gun or live and get hurt jumping out a window."

"That's just so convincing-," but he was cut off by a crack. Both of us knowing it was the door.

"C'mon Pin," I gasped, pressuring my side. He put a firm arm under my shoulder, supporting my weight and we made our way over to the window. I kicked out the glass with my left foot and we looked out the window. I heard the door cracking further and sat on the frame of the window. As I was about to lean backwards, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful," Pin sighed, both of us knowing it was seconds before the door caved. I leant back all the way, grabbing onto the surface. God it was hard. Ignoring the pain, not falling. Any obstacle you could probably think of and we were gonna have to surpass it. I flipped my legs over, climbing down the rest of the wall. I got to the bottom and looked up at Pin who was halfway down. "Chloe, I can't-."

"Yes you can," I hissed in pain, "I'll catch you if you fall, I promise. Just, c'mon, nice and slow. You can do it. Ignore everything else, there you go. C'mon." His feet touched the ground and he turned to me.

"Are you aiight?" he asked seriously.

"I don't care about me right now, Pin, let's get outta here." He was about to protest but there was a strangled yell and we saw _him_ sticking his head out the window.

"Shit," Pin yelled and we looked at each other before breaking out into a sprint. Gunshots sounded but we were too far away for that drunken old man to hit us. He shoved open the Brooklyn Lodging house door and I collapsed as soon as I was inside.

"Sass?" Emmy's cry filled the air, "Sass, you're bleeding!!"

"No, really," I laughed slightly, the pain overcoming my body, "Jesus, that hurt."

"Well, ya got shot, Sass."

"What's going," Spot started but stopped before yelling, "Race!" There were some thuds and the door opened.

"Shit."

"Can everyone stop saying that," I whined, leaning against the door, "Why me?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" Pin asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Shut up," I whimpered in pain, "I'm bloody wounded, are you honestly trying to be funny?"

"Go get Kloppman, tell him it's an emergency," Spot ordered, leaning over to pick me up but I swatted him away.

"Sass, c'mon," Emmy said quietly, nodding at Spot and I growled. He made to pick me up again and this time I let him. I felt us go upstairs and after a while, a soft surface under me.

"Sass, now you gotta listen to me," I heard him say in a soft voice, "Help is coming but you have to try your best to stay awake." I looked at him a smiled slightly but furrowed my eyebrows. "What? What is it?"

"Quite moving so much," I muttered, feeling dizzy.

"I'm not," but darkness overtook me.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_**Ten-Pin's POV**_

"Is she," but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"She's fine, Ten-Pin," Kloppman smiled, patting my shoulder reassuringly. I sank down onto the nearby chair and sighed in relief. "She's asleep right now. She'll be in pain when she wakes up, prolly a little bit irritable but have patience."

"I'm her brother," I replied weakly, "I always have patience." He smiled again, and nodded before leaving.

"I'll arrange for an escort for you two in the morning," Spot stated, looking at Emerald.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes on the floor, "C'mon Pin, let's go see her." Practically grabbing my collar, she dragged me into the next room.

"Wait, Ten-Pin," I heard Spot call and Emerald sighed annoyed, obviously not liking being there. Why'd Chloe bring her anyway? "Emerald, It'll just be a second."

"Of course," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?" he growled, stepping closer.

"Just shut up Spot, you can't talk to me like that anymore. Actually, you never could," she told him firmly, "You might have been able to walk all over me in the _past_ but now I'm happy and I have David. As soon as you accept the fact I've moved on, the easier life will get." There was a silence before Spot nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Em," he stated softly.

"Like hell you didn't," but she stopped, taking in a breath, "Just, it's in the past Spot. You were an ass. You always have been."

"I'm Brooklyn," he smirked slightly.

"There's gonna be a day where you're gonna just have to be Spot. You wont be able to hide behind that title for ever Spot," she said softly. I knew she didn't mean it in a mean way and before he could protest or say anything, she added: "I'm gonna check on Sass, have your talk with Pin."

"She's definitely different," I muttered and looked over at Spot's masked face, "Oh, c'mon Conlon, stop being stupid. Just apologize, being friends is better than nothing."

"Shut up Pin, I didn't ask your opinion," he sighed, instead of his usual commanding tone. Spot and me were pretty comfortable around each other. Since a little before Bonehead and Chloe went out. "She'll be fine Pin."

"What?" I asked, my head snapping up, "Oh, I know. I'm just thinking."

"Course you are," he grinned, ruffling my hair. He really was the older brother I never had.

"What're we gonna do Spot," I asked, the mood changing slightly.

"Well, I think it'd be smart for both you and Sass to get outta Manhattan cause he obviously knows you're there," Spot stated thoughtfully, before looking at me, with a slightly confused look, "Who _is_ he, Pin?"

"You mean the monster?" I asked, sighing as I stood. He nodded and I knew she'd kill me later for telling him but it only made sense to tell him. He wanted to help. "He's our father."

_**Sass's POV**_

I awoke with a start, jumping at least three inches in the air. Sitting up, I gasped, grabbing my side in pain. Usually I was really good at ignoring pain. I had had to put up with pain for the majority of my life. As I looked around. I saw Emerald looking out the window and smiled. She looked happy.

"Finally stood up to him huh?"

"What?" she turned to me and her eyes brightened even more, "Sass, you're awake!"

"Really, I thought I was dead," I laughed and she rolled her eyes, "So, you look happy."

"Yeah," she smiled, "It felt good to tell him off. Tell him what's on my mind. Ya know?"

"This is the girl who constantly speaks her mind," I heard Pin laugh as he entered, "even if it gets her into trouble."

"What can I do," I laughed as he jumped onto the bed and I held in a curse of pain.

"I can't believe-."

"Yes you can, don't lie to yourself, Pin." He have me a slightly pained look and I raised an eyebrow as Conlon came in. I looked at him and he was staring at me with an intense gaze. "Adam Brooks, you didn't!"

"He wants to help Chloe!" Pin defended but I glared at him.

"I don't want anyone else involved Pin, you know that."

"Of course I know that," he growled, "It's why you don't tell me things."

"It's for your own good Pin," I muttered. He glared at the comforter and I sighed. "Pin, I'm gonna talk to Spider."

"What?!" he asked alarmed, "Chloe, you can't make me go _there_!"

"It's our only chance," I told him with a weak smile, "He knows we're in Manhattan."

"Where're you gonna go?" he croaked, scooting closer.

"Somewhere nearby so I can keep an eye on my girls."

"But Sass, Spider _hates_ me!"

"He doesn't hate you," I laughed, "He's just not good at showing-."

"Kindness," he finished for me. I shrugged.

"Give or take. C'mon Pin, he'll keep you safe and that's what's important at the moment."

"How are you staying quiet throughout this entire thing?" Spot asked, breaking a silence. I looked at him and his eyes were directed at Emmy.

"It's Sass, she tells us stuff that's important," she shrugged and I smiled, "Who's Spider?"

"Leader of Queens," Spot and I answered.

"How do you know him," he asked me and I grinned.

"Helped him and his boys out of a tight spot."

"Yeah, cause you put them there in the first place," Pin muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," I stated, rubbing my head, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," Pin smiled, hugging me.

"You've got a tough sister kid," Emmy grinned, "She's helped out almost all the leaders of New York at least once."

"And one day, it's gonna come back and bite me," I told her with a stern look, "It's not something I try to do. It's something that happens."

"Go to sleep Chloe," Pin sighed.

"We've switched roles," I laughed and he smiled weakly, "I'm fine Pin, I swear."

"But where're you gonna _stay_," he asked again. I was about to respond but Conlon cut me off:

"She can stay here if she needs to." Wait, did he seriously just . . . wow . . .

"Uhm, thanks," I raised an eyebrow uncertainly. He nodded and left. I looked at Emmy who burst out laughed.

"You shoulda seen your face," she was rolling on the floor, "You looked like Roosevelt was standing there."

"Shut up," I muttered, stubbornly, folding my arms, "Go get Mr. Bi-Polar to get you two a bed."

"Aiight, but Sass, please, just reconsider Spider."

"Pin, you're going and that's that. There isn't any place safer. I'm sorry." I placed my hand over his and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I hate him."

"I know, me too," I sighed, flipping my hair out of my face, "Go get some sleep." He nodded, leaving and Emmy stood, finally recovering from her laughter. "Done?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm glad you're aiight. Fifi's gonna wanna kill this guy."

"No one's getting involved," I stated firmly and she sighed, nodding.

"We care Sass, we're like this big family, when one of us is in trouble-."

"Everyone comes running," I smiled, "Em, this is one thing that no one can do but me."

"I disagree," she muttered but as I was about to say something, "However, if that's how you feel, we back you up. You know we always do."

"C'mere you," I laughed, pulling her into a hug, "David's lucky ya know."

"Yes I know," she smiled, "Thanks Sass."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Ya know," I turned to her, "I was just about to say the same thing to you." She laughed but left and I looked out the window. "This is nowhere near over."

--

**Okai, so, sorry if you're a little confused but hopefully it'll clear up as time goes on...if you have questions or comments please please please _please_ message me! Please! Aiight, well hope you liked it otherwise :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So i'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, you should know that before you read it. I had horrible writers block and didn't know what to have happen...i hope it doesn't screw up the story...please review and tell me what you think...ie it's bad or whatever...tank you**

--

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I awoke to the bustling of feet and groans of Newsies not wanting to wake up. I wrinkled my nose, sitting up and looked at my bandaged side. I had to go see Spider today . . . fun . . .

"Hey," Em poked her head in, "We're gonna leave soon."

"Aiight, I'll be there soon," I sighed, getting up. I felt her watching me and I smiled, turning my head. "I'm fine Em."

"You sure?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes on the bloody bandage.

"I'm sure," I laughed, "Now let me get dressed!" She smiled slightly and I grinned, throwing a pillow after her, which was followed by her laugh. Sliding on my shirt, I buttoned it up and almost tripped out the door as I ran out the door.

"Y'aiight?" she laughed, catching my arm and I smacked her playfully.

"Of course I am," I pulled on my hat, my eyes landing on Conlon. He had an amused look on his face but seconds later, it was replaced with a look of, well, nothing. A mask if you will. "Let's go."

"Actually, I've arranged for Emerald to be taken back to Manhattan," Spot stated and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"By whom?" I asked as a tall, well-built Newsie entered the room.

"This is Razor," Spot smirked, "He's my second."

"Lovely, no one cares," I muttered, turning to Razor, "Make sure she gets back safe or I come after you, got it Muscle-Man?" He snickered slightly and I looked at Emerald who was staring at me with pleading eyes but I swiveled back, hooking him with my left fist. "I said, got it? If she's-."

"He's got it Sass, Jesus," Emerald sighed, yanking the boy's arm, "C'mon let's leave before she really gets angry. Keep your mouth shut and we'll be fine."

"Well," I smiled as the door shut, "Taught her well, huh, Pin?"

"Let's just get this over with," Ten-Pin muttered, heading for the door. Spot laughed slightly and I shook my head, this was gonna be a _long_ day.

"Spider!" I yelled, running towards the towering figure of a man, who I was lucky to call a friend.

"Sass?" the male turned around, "Well, I'll be, Sassy Snapper, what're you doing here?" I laughed, jumping into his arms, ignoring the looks from around us, and hugged him tightly. This was a sight. Here I was, being about three heads shorter than him, hugging a boy that had a scar along his left eye and a spider tattoo on his right arm. I winced slightly and he dropped me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Spidy, don't worry," I laughed, clasping my side in a subtle way. He raised an eyebrow but cleared his throat, motioning for his boys to clear out of the room in the lodging house.

"What's up?" he looked behind me and a flash passed through his eyes, "Why's he here?"

"See I told you-."

"I'm not talking about you, Half-Pint," Spider growled, pointing at Spot, "I mean him."

"Ah, so you share my dislike," I laughed and his head snapped in my direction as I pulled him into another room, closing the door behind us, "Look, I've, well, run into some trouble-."

"When does that not happen?" he asked cheekily.

"I'm serious, Spidy," I muttered, looking up at him, "Pin was kid napped the other day. I got bloody shot trying to get him back, thankfully, it wasn't too bad."

"Sass," he sighed, "pushing pain aside isn't the same as-."

"I'm fine," I stated coldly, glaring at him, "Spidy, I need you to look after Pin until this clears up."

"Of course," he nodded, squeezing my hand, "Anything for you."

"Thank you," I hugged him again, "Take it easy on him, huh?"

"I'll see what I can do," Spider laughed and I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You're a good friend Spider."

"My reputation'll ruin cause a you," he told me and I grinned.

"Maybe you're just getting soft."

"Me? Soft," he scoffed, "Never!" I laughed, shaking my head and he opened the door gesturing for Spot and Pin to come in. "So looks like you're staying here for a while, huh, Pin?"

"I guess so," Pin muttered, leaning against the wall. He looked like he was trying his hardest _not_ to glare at Spider. It was quite funny actually. Spider obviously noticed this and stood a power stance, folding his arms with a challenging stare painting his features. I was barely able to contain my laughter when I looked at Spot, who didn't understand what was going on.

"God guys, you're living together, not agreeing on a battle."

"What'dya say little man," Spidy spit in his hand, sticking it out, "Truce?" Pin stared at the hand, deep in thought. "I ain't gonna bite ya."

"Aiight," Pin sighed after a while, "Truce."

"Good," Spider nodded, "No go find Ging, he'll show ya where you're gonna sleep." Pin left and I grinned, smacking his arm as he left.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad."

"Guess it'll be aiight," Pin muttered, closing the door.

"Well," I sighed, standing, "I gotta get going."

"Wait, Sass, if there's trouble, where're you gonna stay?" Spider asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Brooklyn," Spot answered for me. Spider glared at him.

"Aiight, tough guys," I muttered, standing between them as they were about to jump each other, "Let's go Conlon."

"I don't-."

"Just shut the fuck up and go."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Well that went better than expected," I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"You two have a strange relationship," Spot pointed out and I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck, "You acted like you weren't excited to see him."

"Well, Spidy's a bit Bi-Polar, more so than you," I sighed and felt him glaring at me, "What's up with you and him?"

"He's Queens," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"That was so very enlightening, Conlon."

"You don't need to know anymore than that."

"Ah so it was a girl," I grinned, hitting the tip of his hat so it almost fell off. He glared at me but I shook my head.

"You're a weird girl, why the sudden-."

"My brother," I told him sharply, "likes you, I'm doing what he should have done with Damian."

"Speaking of which," but I cut him off with a growl, "Whoa Sass, chill, huh?" Rolling my eyes, I resisted the urge to smack him. I didn't know why he got so under my skin but it bugged the _hell_ out of me. "Look, that Damian guy, was bad news. Your brother saw it, I saw it, and I know a couple of your Manhattan Newsie friends saw it."

"Shut _up_, Conlon," I yelled, turning to face him, "You act like you know every damn thing that goes on in the-."

"It's my job," he informed me with a dangerous glint in his eye, "Brooklyn is my city. If there's something going on, I gotta know for the safety of my boys, Sass."

"That may be, but you know _nothing_ about my life, so butt out," I said, before walking again. He grabbed my wrist, yanking me back so that I hit his chest. I wasn't sure if it was purposely or not, but whatever it was, it made me uncomfortable, not because of his attractiveness . . . because of the flash in his eyes.

"I ain't gonna butt out, cause whether you like it or not, you're gonna be on my turf, so you're my Newsie, temporarily at least, so you're gonna have to do what I say."

"Fat chance," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He caught my gaze with a cold one, showing me he was serious and I stood there, staring back into the icy pools of seriousness. They sure were . . . Chloe don't even think about it! He's Conlon. He's Brooklyn. He's an asshole! "Conlon, get your hands off me."

"Keep in mind what I said, Sass, or we're gonna have some trouble." We're gonna have trouble _regardless_.

"Whatever," I muttered, yanking my arm back. He shook his head, letting out an annoyed breath and starting walking. I stayed a couple steps behind him, observing him if you will. His posture seemed really dignified but something told me, in the way that his shoulders weren't as pushed back as when we first met, that he was stressed or worried or something. He seemed tired and irritable. As I pondered why, I didn't realize he had stopped, so I walked right into him. "What're you-?"

"Figured you'd wanna tell your girls," he shrugged, nodding towards the building next to us. I looked and saw Tibby's; sighing, I went inside.

"Sass!" Harmony gushed, pummeling me with a hug, making me wince slightly, "What the hell were you thinking? Scaring us like that."

"Jesus Harmony," Emmy said rolling her eyes, "Give the girl some room."

"I'm fine Harmony," I smiled at her concerned look, "Don't worry."

"You're seriously telling her _not_ to worry?" Fifi asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, this is _Harmony_ we're talking about. Not Jack or-."

"Alright, I've had it," Jack muttered, grabbing Fifi's arm and dragging her outside.

"Have they been like this-?"

"Yeah!" Race piped up, nodding furiously, "Since before you and that kid hooked up-."

"We did _not_ 'hook up'," I felt my cheeks flush and he smirked.

"You know what I mean. They've been this way since before then."

"One day," I pointed my finger at Race, "one day, I'm gonna get you." He visibly gulped and I smirked at my power over him.

"God she's like a girl Conlon," he muttered as I turned around to talk to Emmy.

"What'd you call me?" I demanded about to punch him but Spot caught my arm.

"God, Sass, calm down," his taunting tone making me shiver in anger and I turn to face him, a steady glare plastered on my face.

"Get your hands off me, Conlon," I growled, in a low tone and I saw what I thought to be shock flash through his eyes but it quickly was replace by anger. He was scowling at me.

"Aiight, who's for ice cream?" Fifi called cheerily through the door.

"Me," Harmony and Emmy said quickly, running out of the diner.

"Sass?"

"Yeah," I responded dryly. Feeling his eyes burn through my back, I walked out of the diner but as the four of us rounded the corner, I relaxed.

"What was that?" Fifi finally asked the question lingering in the air.

"That," I sighed, looking up from the ground, "was Conlon."

"So Sass, you're side's aiight?" Harmony asked, glancing at Emmy before Fifi and I nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than this morning," I admitted, "Still hurts like hell though."

"Hey Fifi," Emmy's small voice caught our attention, "What happened with Jack?"

"Oh," she blushed, looking away from our curious stares.

"Fiona Cameron! Is that a . . . hickey?!" Harmony pointed at our friend's neck and she gasped, trying desperately to cover it up.

"It's, it's not what it looks like," she stuttered, not meeting any of us in the eyes.

"Oh, fuck what it looks like, details, woman!" I laughed, stopping at the ice cream stand, "Four vanilla cones."

"Aiight," Fifi sighed as we walked through Central Park, "Well, ya know how he was being distant or whatever the hell it was." We all nodded, and I licked my ice cream, feeling a cold spot on my nose but ignored it for the time being. "Well, it turned out that he had broken my chain-."

"No! Not the one that your father gave you!" Harmony gasped.

"Yeah, that one," Fifi responded quietly, "It got caught on something and he broke it. He felt really bad about it cause he knew how much it meant to me and he didn't know how to tell me-."

"Cause you're unpredictable," I rolled my eyes and Emmy laughed.

"Sure," Fifi smiled slightly, "But that's why he had been avoiding me and being distant or whatever. He got sick of it tonight though-."

"Wonder why," I muttered but smiled innocently when she _attempted_ to glare at me.

"He told me that he was sorry and gave me this," she produced a necklace, with a silver heart, "He got the chain fixed and bought me the heart."

"Aww!" we chimed, hugging her but while Emmy and Harmony kept going on about it, I stared out at the park. I took another lick of my ice cream, thinking.

"Sass?" Emmy broke my thoughts, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" she asked, the three of them looking at me concerned and I smiled weakly.

"I dunno," I sighed, "I just wish, that I had the happiness you guys had. I mean Damian was . . . well, he just wasn't . . . it, ya know? And I just feel like, gah, never mind."

"Sass-."

"Nah, forget it," I forced a smile and stood up, finishing off my ice cream, "I'll see you guys around." They all nodded, obviously confused but I shook it off, walking back to the diner. I don't know what brought on the sudden feeling but all of a sudden, loneliness had become more noticeable in my life. Maybe it was the fact that I _had_ someone, even if that person made me feel incredibly _not_ safe and now that he was gone, I noticed the little things I did. Out of habit I mean. "God snap out of it Chloe." I shook my head, opening the diner door and looked around, finding Spot sitting with Jack, Racetrack, and David.

"Hey Sass, where're the girls?" Race asked, standing.

"Park," I mumbled, the pain in my side becoming more prevalent and sore. Race raised an eyebrow, looking at me skeptically.

"You aiight, Sass?"

"What, yeah," I tried to smile, "Just, tired." I heard the bell behind me jingle and saw his eyes light up. He walked over to Harmony, kissing her lightly as Fifi dropped herself on Jack's lap, and Emmy sat down, leaning into David who planted a kiss on her head. They were all so cute; I need to get out of there. I looked at Spot who jerked his head towards the door and I sighed in relief.

"Aiight, Cowboy," he said, a little louder than needed but got his attention, "We're gonna leave."

"So soon," Harmony turned to me, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Gotta get back to my boys," Spot explained and I was somewhat grateful.

"Sass, you don't look so good," Fifi pointed out.

"I'm fine," I reassured her, "I'm tired as hell."

"Jack's gonna check on you tomorrow," she announced after observing me.

"I'm not a baby Fiona, I.am.fine," I told her shortly before leaving, slamming the diner door behind me.

"Ya know," Spot started, scaring the crap out of me, "Kloppman said you'd be irritable."

"Oh yeah, why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Cause you're in pain," he shrugged.

"Next time you get shot Conlon, tell me how you feel."

"He also said to have patience."

--

**Okai, so i know, it's a _random_ ass place to stop it and it might not make _complete_ sense but I'm trying. This is my attempt at getting past writers block...oh! and i discovered another story that has sidetracked me but since i can't figure out to end it or do one more chapter, i decided to come back to this one. Please message. It helps me a lot and shows me if I'm going crazy or the only one who thinks what i think. So yeah, messaging is greatly appriciated :-) okai well, hope you liked it **


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Spot Conlon is the weirdest, most mood-swingy, unreadable person I have ever met. I'm _not_ kidding. This kid, for the entire week I had stayed in Brooklyn, went from patient to annoyed to annoy_ing_ to I don't even remember what else. But the _really_ weird thing was, when he was being nice . . . ish . . . he'd almost immediately put on a bloody mask! I tell you, this kid! I can't stand him!

"Sass!" a voice yelled from behind me. I had to resist the reaction to flinch at the tone.

"What do you want now Conlon," I growled, not moving from my spot on the pier.

"Ah, so we're back to last name terms again."

"What do you think?" I snapped, "You threw my papes into the water."

"I didn't throw them," he smirked, "I kicked them."

"Oh cause that's such a huge difference," I muttered, standing and brushing myself off, turning to leave.

"Where're you going?"

"Away from you."

"We're going to Manhattan today." I let out an annoyed, turning to face him again. "There's a get together but I've got things to take care of, so I'm taking you early."

"What kind of things?" my curiosity got the better of me. He smirked up at me, squinting in the sun.

"You should wear your hair down," he told me, avoiding my question.

"Forget it," I muttered, turning to leave but not before calling over my shoulder, "Tell me when we're leaving." And I left him to do whatever he did when alone.

_**Spot's POV**_

What is her problem? She's one the most temperamental women I've _ever_ met. I looked after her as she left and shook my head, sighing. _She_ got under my skin in a way that I've never known anyone could. It's annoying as hell and when I try to do something for her, she still ends up pissed. This _never_ happens. _No_ one defies me, pisses me off, or anything else like she does. I let out an annoyed growl and picked myself up, as well as my few papes left, going to sell them.

"Spot," a voice filled my ears as a hand clapped my shoulder, "Spot, I've been calling your name for at least five minutes."

"What?" I asked, not letting the annoyance or confusion slip into my tone.

"See you've been down to the docs again," Razor nodded to my legs and rolled my eyes, "That girl's done something to ya huh?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," I grunted before yelling out a headline. My last pape sold, I was about to leave.

"Ya know Spot, it ya talk to her, things'd be a lot easier."

"Razor," I turned to him with a dangerous hint in my tone, "Did I ask your opinion?"

"No but-."

"Did I ask your advice?"

"No."

"So keep your nose outta peoples business unless you're dragged in, got it?"

"Sure thing Spot," he muttered, turning to leave, "See ya round." I nodded, heading back to the lodging house to find Sass sitting on her bunk. "What're you doing here?"

"What'dya think," she growled, not looking up from the book she had in her hands. I snatched it up, looking at the cover: Pride & Prejudice. "Give it back, Conlon."

"Oh yeah and what if I don't," I laughed, before I could catch myself.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands, now give it," I could tell she was serious by the flash in her eyes. I sat on her bed, flipping to the front of the book, careful not to loose her page. There was a photo with a name in some fancy handwriting: _Annie Brooks_. I looked at her and back down at the photo.

"Your mother?"

"Why'd you care," she snarled, snatching it back, slamming it shut, loosing her page. She'd obviously read it more than a dozen times.

"Is it?" She didn't answer me, instead, she ran her fingers over the worn cover. "Put it away, we're leaving." I got up, leaving her before I did something both of us would regret. I shook my head, jogging down the stairs and waited for her in the lobby. When I heard her coming down, I turned around. She was beautiful.

_**Sass's POV**_

"Speak Caveman," I muttered, pushing past him but I felt a gentle hand on my lower arm, so I turned to face him, "What?"

"You're wearing a dress," he pointed out dumbly.

"I'm glad you noticed," I said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Where'd _you_ get a dress?"

"What does it matter?" I asked, brushing off the question, "Let's just go already." He stood, staring at me, for a few more seconds before I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Right, we're leaving."

--

**So you now have a little peek for what's to come :-DD Uhm, please message, again, it helps me a whole hell of a lot :-D cause some chapters, like this one, i write really late at night, so they might not make sense or something. Okai well, i'm tired...i'mma go sleep. Hope you liked it :-DD**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

It turned out that the 'get together' was a party at Medda's. I had been before, but that was when I _lived_ in Manhattan. According to Emmy and Fifi, I was considered Brooklyn now and Jack had temporarily taken over my 'duties' so to speak. You could say I was a _little_ pissed.

"Aren't you going to get ready Sass?" a girl, named Coral, asked.

"I _am_ ready," I muttered, staring at her before she walked away.

"Ya know Sass," Fifi started, "You don't _have_ to bite off everyone's head."

"Who's biting?" She shook her head, sighing and I stood in front of the Manhattan Lodging House mirror with a tilted head. Slowly, I reached up and tugged on the green ribbon in my hair, shaking it out before doing the same to the other. Looking at my reflection, I teased my hair a little more before turning around to a smirking Emmy.

"Trying to impress someone?"

"What?" I laughed, shaking my head. The familiar feeling of my hair waving around made me reach up and touch it.

"Ah so you weren't ready," Fifi cut in, nodding at me and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon girls, let's go," I shouted, tying the ribbons around my wrist. I started for the door, tripping and falling but instead of hitting the ground, a firm . . . thing stood in my way. I felt an arm around my waist as I looked up to see a glimpse of surprise in the blue orbs that were constantly icy. It was quickly recovered but instead of cold, I saw a slight warmth and a smile on Conlon's face. Confusion must have crossed my face because seconds later, his arm was gone and the warmth was doused.

"You look different," he told me, fingering the gold tip of his cane.

"You look good too, Conlon," I rolled my eyes, walking past him and out the door. Whatever was going on, I didn't like it. It was a game that I didn't want to play but I didn't understand why I had the sudden urge to take my hair down. As I pondered this, I hadn't realized that someone was walking beside me and I jumped when he spoke.

"You know," Razor started, "pushing him away is only going to make him come at you stronger."

"What?" I asked, stopping and turning to him.

"Razor," a sharp voice commanded, "Get over here. Now." Razor nodded to me, tipping his hat and he was replaced by a still smirking Em.

"What're you so happy about, Ms. Sunshine?" I asked, linking arms with her.

"Ah, so you're going to be a _girl_ tonight I take it," she laughed, skipping slightly. I shook my head, laughing slightly myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it Sass, I saw you in the hall with him," she told me, pushing against my side playfully.

"What exactly does that prove?" I asked, a smile still on my face. I don't know what had come over me. It was a strange feeling but I knew it felt better than what Damian made me feel like.

"I do know him, Sass, believe it or not. The way he looks at you-."

"Em, it's not-."

"I'm afraid it is," she laughed, before looking at me seriously, "You can't change your heart, Sass, it doesn't work like that. He's so different, haven't you noticed? I mean, yeah, you both annoy the _heck_ out of each other, but that's life. Annoyances come with everything. Even love."

"Whoa, hold on, Em," I pulled her to a stop, "I don't _love_ Spot Conlon. I barely know if I _like_ the guy."

"Well Sass," she sighed, looking me straight in the eye, "He loves you."

"What?!" I asked alarmed.

"I didn't win him the way you did and I can see the way he treats you differently than all the others. Maybe, maybe it's not _love_ but it's strong. I can tell." So _that's_ what was up with his eyes. "Just think about it Sass, okay?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking about Em," I laughed slightly, "but I'll try." She nodded and we continued walking. "When'd you get so smart, Emmy?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, smiling, "I think it's David."

"Nah, it was before then." She shrugged again but looked ahead, her face lighting up when she saw David standing there. "I'm happy for you Em."

"Thanks Sass," she beamed before running over to him. He smiled immediately, picking her up in his arms and spun her around, making her squeal a cute squeal before he set her down again, kissing her.

"They're revolting," Fifi muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Well hey there Ms. Pessimist," I laughed. She sent me a sneer before smiling and shaking her head.

"You look great Sass."

"Thanks," I smiled as we walked into the entrance.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Fifi," I told her, rolling my eyes, "I just felt like looking nice. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you've got your eyes on Conlon," she laughed, avoiding my arm as I swung at her. Good god, I was glad to be back.

--

**Okai, so are there underlying feelings...because if there aren't...then i fail...like can you kinda sense that one likes the other? Maybe this is a stupid question to ask, but like the last to chapters and the majority of the story...I've been writing it pretty late. So just, message me. Specially if things don't make sense...aiight, I'se goin' to sleep. Nightnight**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Would this lovely lady care to dance?" a voice asked from behind me and I grinned, turning to see Spider.

"Lovely lady," I looked around, "Where?" He laughed, extending his hand, and pulled me out of my seat towards the dance floor. "So how are things?"

"With Queens," he smirked, "or Pin?"

"Both."

"Ah, well, Queens is to be expected. We're having a few troubles with the Bronx but who isn't," he muttered, "Pin's happy from what I can see. I think he's met someone."

"What?" my eyes snapped to his instantaneously, "Have you met her? Do you know her? Is she okay for him? Should I-?"

"Calm down, Sass," he laughed, his eyes flickering behind me.

"If there's a girl behind me you want to dance with, go for it Spider," I told him in a bored tone.

"There's no girl, but if you'll excuse me, Sass, I have some business to attend to," he smiled at me.

"Sass, Spot would like to dance with you," I heard before someone tripped into me.

"What the-," I started, turning around to see Spot, glaring behind him. Rolling my eyes, I tapped him on the shoulder, then placed my hand over his and my other hand on his shoulder. We started dancing but as the song ended, he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he led me to a table and we sat down. It seemed like forever we just sat there. It wasn't an awkward silence, in fact, it was quite comfortable. As I looked back over at Spot, I saw him smiling to himself and I was curious. "Why're you so happy?"

"Aren't you?" he asked, turning to face me now.

"Well, you just seem to have a reason to be-."

"Does everyone need a reason to be happy?"

"No I suppose not," I muttered, stumped but I heard him laugh and looked over at him in surprise. Maybe what everyone was trying to tell me was true but why was he being so obvious now?

"Would you like to go for a walk, Sass?" He stood, walking around the table and offered his hand.

"Sure," I sighed, standing but not taking the hand. He shook his head and we walked out the front door. "Why is tonight different than any other night?"

"What makes you think tonight-?"

"Stop answering me with questions, Conlon." He shrugged and continued walking but I stopped, taking a good look at him. Finally, he turned around, his arms folded and he leant against the brink wall of a building. "_You_ are the weirdest person, I've _ever_ met. You know that? First you hate me, then you, I don't even know, tolerate me, and then you're being nice to me. What gives and why did I just say all of that _aloud_." I smacked my forehead, mentally cursing myself for being so, well, open with him.

"What makes you think I hated you?" he asked, an amused glint in his eye, "And doesn't everyone tolerate you? Do you not want me to treat you like this? Why don't you _tell_ me how to treat you Sass?"

"You're getting a kick out of all of this, aren't you," I muttered, kicking a stone before me. I started walking again but as I passed him, I heard him sigh and next thing I know, I had my back against the wall with Conlon blocking me in.

"You really don't know, do you?" he smirked after a while, after he had been _staring_ down at me. I honestly didn't know whether to punch him or . . . never mind but before I could _do_ anything, he had brushed his lips against my own and I stood there. Shocked. He was about to walk away but I snapped out of the trance and pulled him back, slamming my lips against his. He winced slightly at the sudden impact but eagerly joined in, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "I love you Sass."

"I," I started, truly startled by the sudden choice of words. What the _hell_ was I supposed to say?! "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Give it time," he smiled, he genuinely smiled, "You'll know. I just needed to get it out, ya know?"

"But why me?"

"Cause," he laughed, "You're crazy and you know me better than most, even if you don't know it. I don't know. Why _not_ you?"

"That's reassuring," I grinned, kissing him again, "I really do like you Spot."

"I would hope so, after a kiss like that, you'd be one hell of a liar, wouldn't you?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked, thinking it over. I shook my head and he smiled at me, leaning his forehead against my own.

"I would know if you did, don't you think?" Yeah, he kinda would.

--

**Okai, i'll admit, Sass is a bit of an idiot. But Spot Conlon _is_ weird. Anywho, whaddya think? To fast, to much, not enough? Well if it's not enough i'm gonna write more in the next chapter because you prolly know that more has to happen :-D Okai, well, i hope you liked it :-D Please message!!**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

"I'm tired," I whined, leaning back into my chair. Emmy and Harmony laughed while Fifi sighed but I bolted upright, making all three laugh. "Are we staying here?"

"If you want to," Spot shrugged. He had gone back to normal after we came in. I think it was safe to say, everyone knew something happened, or maybe just I noticed. He was able to be his cold self again without breaking or whatever when he looked at me. Well, breaking completely. I saw a small sparkle that no one else could see when he looked at me. It made me feel special.

"Sass," Fifi yelled and I jumped, looking at her smiling face, "You completely zoned out."

"What?"

"Spot was asking what you wanted to do and-."

"I can speak for myself, Higgins," I heard Spot semi-growl. How do you _semi_-growl, I wondered, tilting my head.

"Well then speak," I shrugged, looking at him.

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked and I nodded, "There's only one extra bed."

"Ha! You broke you streak!" I smiled, pointing at him and he smirked slightly, "Oh and have fun sleeping on the _floor_."

"That's just cruel," Emmy muttered, shaking her head. I looked over and saw that David was trying to tell her something but either didn't know how or was afraid to. Finally, he leaned over and whispered it in her ear, the result: she turned bright red. She told him something back and he smiled, tinting pink himself.

"Sass!!"

"Jesus, what?!" I snapped my head in the direction my name was being called. It was Jack. "What do you want Sully?"

"Kelly."

"That's what I said," I growled, glaring at him and he visibly gulped.

"Well, I was merely suggesting that you two could share the bed-."

"And fall madly in love and-," but Fifi was cut off by Jack, who put his hand over her mouth.

"What'd ya say, Sass," Spot grinned, looking at me and I shrugged.

"I don't care, just don't hog the sheets." The group around us gaped and we both burst out laughing. "You guys looked so," but I couldn't finish on account of laughing too hard. We finally calmed down and Spot started talking to the _boys_ about the problem with the Bronx. I sat back, looking around, until my eyes landed on a certain person and I grinned. Getting up, I walked calmly over and rested my elbow on his shoulder.

"What the-Sass!" Ten-Pin laughed, hugging me.

"Hey you," I smiled, "So Spidy kept you in one piece, that's lovely."

"Yup," he beamed, "How're you?"

"It's been a week Pin," I laughed, "Nothing's changed."

"Obviously something has," he smirked, "You seem different."

"How do _I_ seem different?" I asked skeptically. He looked behind me and grinned.

"It's Conlon isn't it?" he pointed an accusing finger at me, "You've _fallen_ for him."

"What the, how did you even _come_ to that conclusion?" I asked, folding my arms.

"You just seem happier," he shrugged.

"Well, I could say the same for you, what's her name?"

"Why do you automatically assume that-?"

"Pin, you're my brother. I know you."

"Becky," he muttered, looking down at her feet and I smiled.

"Aww!!" I cooed. He slapped away my pinchers but couldn't help laughing along with me when I put on my best old lady accent, telling him how he's grown.

"Go dance with him," he nodded behind me and I turned to see Spot making his way over.

"I dunno if_ dancing_ is on his mind," I muttered, "Hey Conlon. What's up?"

"We're leaving. Jack, Race, David, and their girls are gonna go back to the lodging house. I figured you'd want to too," he told me before I could get a word in edgewise.

"Aiight," I sighed, looking at Pin, "It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I wuv you."

"Go home you crazy person," he laughed, playfully shoving me backwards into Conlon.

"Fine," I muttered, sticking my tongue out, "I can tell when I'm not wanted, Conlon, let's go." I grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door, away from my hysterical brother but when we got outside, I didn't immediately drop my hand from his. Instead, I let him readjust them and we walked down the street to the lodging house.

"You're weird, ya know that?" he told me after a while.

"When I'm tired, I loose sense," I shrugged, yawning.

"Watch out," he breathed before pulling me away from the lamppost I was about to walk into. I gave our hands a swing before pulling out and twirling myself back in, making him laugh. "You truly are crazy." I didn't respond, instead, I stayed quiet the rest of the walk and when we got to lodging house, I collapsed on the couch. "Sass, I know you haven't been here in a while but the beds are upstairs."

"Shut up Conlon," I muttered. Hugging a pillow close to my chest, I pulled my knees up.

"C'mon Sass," he sighed, running a hand over my cheek. I reached up, taking it in my own and pulled him on top of me. He laughed, shifting so his back was to the back of the couch and I turned, to face him.

"Spot," I murmured after a while and he looked down at me, "What're we gonna do?"

"What'dya mean?" he asked confused.

"Like," I sighed, "just, us I guess."

"Sass, you ain't making much sense, why don't we talk about this tomorrow," he suggested and I nodded, snuggling closer to his chest. Sleep came easily that night.

--

**Okai, so I hoped you liked it :-D Please message me!!**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

"Sass!" an alarmed shriek filled my ears, "Sass, come quick!" I bolted up, looking around before I realized I was at the Manhattan lodging house. I looked behind me to find a confused Spot; it would have been adorable if the voice hadn't woken me with such a start.

"What's going-?"

"Sass," Jack panted from behind me, "Sass, it's Race." I jumped up, finding a hysterical Harmony about to collapse. I caught her, stroking my hand up and down her back. I turned to see Racetrack's body laid across the check-in counter.

"What happened," Spot asked for me. I was in shock; Harmony was bawling her eyes out, telling me it was her fault when I snapped out of it.

"He didn't come back last night," Fifi started, gulping back her tears, "When we went out to sell, Harmony and I started to worry, so we looked for him. We found him in an alleyway."

"Where?" I asked, looking at her.

"I don't know," she sighed, but covered her eyes in thought, "There was a huge warehouse building behind it. It had broken windows and there were bear bottles everywhere."

"Oh god," I muttered, feeling guilt wash over me. Harmony was able to stand on her own but I had to lean against the wall. _He_ had done it but _why_?! My head suddenly snapped up. "It's a warning."

"A what?" Spot asked, stepping closer. I hadn't realized I said it out loud and I looked around to find extremely curious faces.

"Someone find Pin, make sure he's aiight," I mumbled, "I have to get outta here." Jack was about to say something but Spot cut him off with a look. I didn't see it, because his back was to me, but whatever it was, Jack sighed, taking Fifi upstairs. "Harmony, I'm so sorry."

"I know," she smiled weakly, sitting in the chair that was next to Race.

"Let's go Spot," I sighed, pushing back tears of my own as I looked at Race's limp body. It was all _my_ fault. The walk back to Brooklyn was silent but I could feel the questions in the air. As we got to the lodging house, I immediately went up to the bunkroom and threw my stuff into my bag.

"You're running." I turned to see Spot, standing in the doorway, with his eyes on my things.

"I have to," I croaked, "It's my fault he's lying there."

"How," his eyes flashed at me. Anger. "How is it your fault?"

"Please don't do this Spot," I begged, tears falling, "I left last time and I'm leaving again. It's how it works."

"But don't you want it to end?" he asked, stepping closer and throwing the bag to the opposite side of the room, "We can end it, Sass, if you let us help."

"I don't _want_ help," I yelled, "I don't want other people involved, Spot, otherwise Racetrack wont be the only one."

"Sass, you underestimate us," he hissed; I could tell that he really meant, you underestimate _me_.

"I have no doubt that you would put up a good fight, win, _maybe_, but I am _not_ willing to put you, any of you, on the line because my _father_ wants to kill me and wont stop until he does. I'm sorry Spot. I can't."

"Well, it's a good thing it's not you're choice," he told me, storming out of the room. Realization hit me

"Spot!" He wouldn't!

--

**Okai, yeah, so sorry if it's to fast and short but it's all i could really fit into this chapter. I wonder if she's staying...hmm ;-) Message me pwease :-D**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTYTWO

He did. He stood in front of all his Newsies and made a god damn speech. Asking who wanted to help me out. I _hate_ him. You know why? Cause they all agreed.

"_You_ are a _pain_," I growled at his smirking face, "I hate you." He rolled his eyes and went into his room, with me following. "You do know, that I wasn't leaving _you_, right? The reason for my leaving would have been solely because of my father."

" 'Would have been'?" he grinned, "You're staying."

"Brooklynites are stupid," I stated, "Once they have knowledge that someone's in trouble, they help, even if help isn't needed. I'm not going to leave if your Newsies are going to be fighting my battle with me. Even though I wholeheartedly _disagree_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you're _staying_," his grin formed a smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm staying."

"Thank god," he muttered, pulling me into his chest. He planted a firm kiss on my lips before I rested my head on his chest. "Sass."

"What?" I whined, looking up at him and he smiled softly.

"You're gonna have to tell me what happened," he whispered and I pulled myself out of his arms, "I mean, Sass-."

"Spot," I murmured, sitting on his bed, "can you get my bag?" He nodded and disappeared from the room but was back in seconds. Handing me my bag, I pulled out my book and flipped it open to the front page, running my fingers over the worn picture. "It is my mother."

"She's pretty," he said lamely. What else could he do? "Was the book hers?" I nodded, my throat dry, he obviously could tell something was up. "What's your first name, Sass?"

"You know my first name Spot," I smiled weakly, "It's all Pin called me."

"So," he smiled, bumping my shoulder and I glance up at him before my eyes went back to the picture.

"It's Chloe. Her name was Annie. She was beautiful," I whispered, "I remember watching her in the kitchen, getting dinner ready, and thinking I wanted to be exactly like her but something I'll never understand is why she stayed with him." I looked over at him, probably looking as confused as I felt. "He'd come home after a day out, probably at a bar with his friends, and find small things to pick at. Like why the picture was slanted or he'd insist that his dinner was cold or that he told her he wanted something different than what he'd asked her for that morning and if he tried to come at Pin or me, she'd stand in the way, defending us." I took in a deep breath, looking back down at the picture. "He killed her. I mean, I tried to stop him but I was _nine_ for crying out loud. All I could do was hit him over the head with a frying pan but it was too late. She told me to take care of my brother. Take him to America, she told me to take the money she had saved and everything would be fine. I sat there, watching my mother _die_ because he said that she spilled something on his shirt. His _work_ shirt. He didn't even work and I couldn't do _anything_ to stop him. So I took Pin and we came to New York. We left everything in England in hope for a new life."

"Is that why he's after you?" Spot asked after a while and I jumped, forgetting he was there but shook my head, "There's more?" I nodded, looking back at the bed. It looked so welcoming. Spot must have gotten my weariness because he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as he lay down. "You don't have to-."

"I've already started," I muttered, getting comfortable against his chest, "I might as well finish." He nodded and I lay thinking. I really had _never_ told anyone this. Pin didn't even know all the details. He was only seven when we came here. "About three years after we got here, it was set up so that we could stay at the lodging house. Pin was too young to sell papes, so I did. I got quite the reputation too but anyways, I realized that he was there when I was eleven. I saw him in the streets one day, so I went to Jack and asked him to watch over Pin. He was old enough to sell papes and was known for getting himself into trouble now and then. I left Manhattan and went to Queens. Luckily, he followed me there, leaving Pin alone. We only ever came face to face when I was thirteen and I could handle myself pretty well by then. He was angry to have a disobedient daughter, saying that Pin couldn't have known better being so little. He was going to 'teach me a lesson'. It didn't really work that way. We fought a little bit, him having the upper hand cause he was so big but when he climbed on top of me, strangling me, I reached behind me and stabbed him with a shard of glass. I didn't mean to I mean, I could barely breath, let alone think straight."

"Any one would have done it," Spot told me, kissing my forehead and I smiled at the effort.

"Well for the four years in between, I stayed in Queens for about three, making sure it was safe to leave but I went back to Manhattan for a couple months every now and then, checking on Pin. I came back for good I think maybe a year ago and I've been trying to fix things since."

"But now he's back," Spot stated, looking down at me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "So I dunno what's gonna happen, but it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Doesn't sound like it," Spot chuckled, "He seems like a control freak."

"Uhm, he _is_ a control freak," I corrected, "And he wants to kill me because I humiliated him and I'm disgraceful."

"I'm sure that's-."

"No, he told me," I stated, "I believe his exact words were: 'You're a disgraceful, disobedient daughter and you will not embarrass me again. You'll get what's coming to you, prepare to die' and I'm pretty sure he was drunk through the entire thing."

"He's sick."

"He's had lots of practice," I muttered, nuzzling closer, "Thank you Spot."

"For what?" he pulled back, looking down at me.

"I've never told anyone. That's my past and you're the only one who knows, even Pin doesn't know all the details."

"Well thank you for trusting me." I shrugged as he pulled me closer, I enjoyed the peacefulness while it lasted because I _knew_ it would get chaotic. It's how _he_ operated.

--

**So, you know Sass's full story. What do you think? Oh and did i leave any holes or whatever? Just message meeeee!! :-DD**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE

"Sass," someone shook me, "Sass, we've gotta get up."

"No," I whined, smacking the hand away. There was a chuckle and he picked me up, bridal style. He set me on the washroom counter and I leaned against him, lacing my fingers with his. "Spot! I was asleep!"

"We have to eat, love," he murmured, kissing my neck, "Get dressed."

"Spot!" I whined, leaning back against the mirror but he only laughed, leaving me to wash. I grumbled a few unintelligent remarks, jumping off the counter, and took a bath. As I reentered the bunkroom, Spot looked up, smiling. "You are _not_ forgiven."

"Ha," he scoffed, smirking at me now. I rolled my eyes and snatched my hat off of the bed, running down the stairs but I knew he was behind me. As we walked down the pier, I felt his arm around my waist but I ignored him, turning my head in the other direction. "Oh c'mon, all this cause I wouldn't let you sleep?" I sniffed slightly, enjoying this. "Race woke up."

"Really," my head snapped in his direction, instantly regretting it.

"You are really bad at staying mad at people."

"I wasn't _mad_ at you," I mumbled, giving in and letting my side melt into his, "I was bored, there is a difference you know."

"With you, no one can be sure," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Race?"

"Oh right, well, he woke up and he said something about the guys having funny accents."

"It's a British accent," I laughed.

"That you still have," he pointed out and I pulled away.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, hey, hey," he pulled me to a stop, "I think it's cute."

"It's nothing but a reminder of my _past_."

"A sexy reminder of your past," he murmured, kissing my neck, "Did I ask you to be my girl yet?"

"No," I laughed, looking at him and he shrugged. I shrugged back and he rolled his eyes.

"You want to or not?"

"Want what?" I asked, tilting my head and he was about to walk off, "I'm kidding. What do you _think_ the answer is, Conlon?"

"You bug the shit outta me, leave me alone."

"Yes, you moron," I laughed, kissing him lightly to which he smiled.

"Yes to my question or yes to my psychiatric skills." I burst out laughing, shaking my head.

"To your question, dummy," I told him, "Of course I'll be your girl. Who else is gonna bug the shit outta _you_ regularly?"

"This is true," he muttered and I smacked him arm.

"Jerk."

--

**Hope you liked it :-) Don't forget to message!! ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR

"Spot!!" I yelled up the stairs, "Get your overly feminine butt down here before I drag it."

"Aiight, aiight," I heard him mutter as he plodded down the stairs, "Pushy."

"You're a girl," I told him, rolling my eyes. I was about to leave out the door but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him.

"You really need to _stop_ doing that," he said, annoyed.

"Or what?" I challenged. A flash of anger crossed his eyes and I smiled, running my fingers down his cheek.

"My boys, Sass, they're-."

"Am I a boy, Spot?" I smiled and he shook his head.

"Sass, you know what I mean," he sighed, breaking our stare. He ran his hand through his hair and moved away. "I built up my reputation and in a week, I've watched it slowly disintegrate. I've lost _respect_."

"No, you've lost fear," I reasoned slowly. He rolled his eyes, about to walk away and I sighed. "Aiight, what'd ya want from me?"

"Nothing," he muttered, "There's nothing you _can_ do."

"I'm confused," I told him, "I mean, it's in my nature to be contradictory-."

"I know, Sass," he sighed.

"What's wrong, Spot?" I asked softly, brushing his messy hair out of his face.

"It's the Bronx," he murmured and I sighed, pulling him to sit with me, "What're you doing?"

"You know, Conlon, girlfriends are also people with ears," I laughed, sitting on his lap, "We _can_ hear." He chuckled, bending his head over but I pushed his forehead up.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Just, it's gonna be one battle after the other," he muttered, "I mean with your father and the Bronx."

"This is why-."

"I would have gotten involved anyway, Chloe," he murmured into my ear, "I love you, member. It's just my boys."

"You're worried and stressed," I stated and he nodded.

"And, well, from what you told me about your father and the things he did, the way he treated you and Pin-."

"Spot Conlon," I smiled, "Are you nervous? For me?"

"I believe the correct word is scared but yes, I am," he admitted hesitantly, "I love you Chloe."

"I," I stammered, closing my eyes.

"You aren't ready," he stated in a monotone voice. I couldn't tell if he was upset or understanding, so I looked at him.

"I can," I thought for a second, "tell you how I feel."

"You don't have to," he smiled at my effort.

"But I'm going to," I said firmly, "You, you're prolly the best thing that's ever happened to me, you make me happy. Whenever you're upset, I want to be the one to put the smile on your face. I love that special sparkle in your eye when we're together and the way you make me feel in unexplainable. You know how to make me feel like the world is at a standstill and nothing will go wrong, even though we both know it could blow up at any second. I just, I really, really like you. I don't know what love is but if this is it, I'm gonna die happy cause it's the best feeling I've come across by far." He was speechless. I didn't even know if what I said made sense; that's what _happens_ when I let my mouth run. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to meet his.

"You drive me _crazy_," he growled in a low voice. I moaned slightly as he pulled my leg so I was straddling him. He pulled back, but placed a few lasting kisses. "You _always_ put a smile on my face and I understand that you're doubtful about your feelings. You have every right after your father, okay? But I'd never-."

"I know, Spot," I smiled, kissing him again in time to hear a catcall from behind, "Can it, Racetrack." But I turned around. "Racetrack?!"

"Yeah," he grinned and I jumped at him, giving him a bear hug.

"You woke up a week ago and you didn't have the _decency_ to come visit," I smacked him.

"Didn't know you cared so much," he muttered, shrinking back and I glanced back to see Spot glaring at him. Harmony popped up from behind and snuggled into his side.

"Ah the love birds are back," I sighed and she smiled shyly, looking up at Race who still had his eyes on Spot. I smacked him stomach, mouthing 'Play Nice!' He grunted, sitting back down and folded his arms.

"Is he aiight?" Harmony asked quietly, glancing at Spot with concern in her eye.

"Yeah, he's fine," I smiled, she worried about everyone and everything, "So how're are you Race?"

"I ain't sure," he mumbled, his wary eyes on Spot.

"Look, why don't you two go to the lodging house, we'll meet you there, aiight?" I suggested, giving Harmony a look, which she immediately understood.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see the Brooklyn lodging house, Race," she hinted and he finally grinned.

"Aiight, see you in a few," he nodded at me, "See ya Spot."

"Yeah," Spot grumbled and when they rounded the corner, I smacked him as hard as I could, "Oi! What the hell was that for?"

"Whatever is up your ass you better get it out cause I'm done," I informed him, "You were perfectly fine and don't give me any shit about Race 'eyeing' me or whatever is going through your mind right now. I understand you're mixed up because of current situations and I really wish I could help but so _help_ me god Conlon, I will kick your butt if you don't snap out of this sour mood, taking it out on everyone else." I stormed off, towards the lodging house just in time to see Harmony and Racetrack exiting the house. Race didn't look too pleased and Harmony was a little flushed. "Oh don't tell me, please, they didn't."

"Now, Sass," Harmony tried to reason but I growled, stomping into common room.

"Who did it?" I growled, silencing the room.

"Did what?" one of the Newsies piped up.

"Who tried something on _my_ friend," I snarled, thoroughly annoyed. There was shuffling around before a short laugh sounded and a newer Newsie stepped forward. "Who the hell are you, Hot-Stuff?"

"Bricks," he smirked, mocking a bow.

"You-."

"Offered her better company," he finished.

"Ya know Bricks," I laughed coldly, "There are two things I cannot stand, people hitting on my friends when they clearly aren't interested and spiders. You know what, you are a lot _like_ a spider. Annoying and easy to squish." With that, I stuck out my right arm, upper-cutting his jaw towards the ceiling. I was about to kick him in the gut but I was pulled back and Spot was standing in front of me.

"Causing a lot of trouble for a new kid," he stated in an icy tone and I rolled my eyes, leaving.

"Where's Spot?" Harmony asked slowly.

"Crushing a spider," I muttered absentmindedly, "He'll meet us there, let's go." We started down the pier and by the time we got to the end, Spot had caught up.

"Sure took you long enough," Race laughed, "Must've been a pretty big Spider." Spot threw me a confused look and I shrugged.

"Enormous," he questioned more than stated. When we sat down, he pulled me into his side and I sighed. "What's wrong with you and what happened with Bricks?"

"As I told your Newsie, there are two things that I cannot stand: people hitting on my friends when they clearly aren't interested and spiders. He pissed me off."

"So you're not angry with me?" he asked, making sure.

"No, I just _hate_ spiders."

--

**Long enough spotlover? ;-) Uh, well, i hope you all liked it :-D It's not gonna be like this forever don't worry, the next chapter has _other_ stuff in it...i think lol...i'm off to write it...i might post it tomorrow...lol **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okai, i know, i fail...this teaches me not to set an actual deadline for a story...i had _horrible_ writers block and couldn't think so i worked on another story and fixed up another...i'm sorry!! I hope this makes up for it...somewhat...i think i've gotten past my writers block, so hopefully this'll help :-)**

CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE

"Sass, we're late!" Spot yelled; I could hear him tapping his cane against the floor. I sighed, smoothening out myself one last time before ascending down the stairs. He let out an annoyed sigh but his face blanked when he saw me.

"Spot," I mumbled meekly, "How do I look?"

"How do you look?" he repeated incredulously, "Fantastic, just, I and you and the, have I ever told you how much I _love_ you in a dress?"

"No," I laughed.

"Well I do," he smirked, kissing me lightly, "Let's go."

"Let's," I smiled and we left for Manhattan.

"Conlon," Racetrack nodded in acknowledgment, "Cowboy wants to see you."

"Of course," Spot grunted and I placed my hand over his.

"Be nice," I laughed, giving it a squeeze.

"No promises," he murmured, kissing me before he left to find Jack.

"So," Fifi grinned, flopping next to me.

"So," I laughed back, "Why is your boyfriend beckoning to mine?"

"Because, he's so amazingly hot," she joked but stopped, "Wait, that doesn't work, I have no idea why he wants to talk to Spot."

"Of course," I sighed and she shook her head.

"Leader _are_ all the same," she reminded me and I nodded as Emmy sat next to me, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"What?" Emmy asked, looking at us and smiled weakly, "Yeah, sorry. David just had a fight with his parents."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"He's not here," she mumbled and I side-hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Em."

"Don't worry," she sighed, "So, how're things in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, you haven't been here for a week, what gives?" Fifi asked playfully.

"Well, Harmony and Race came the day before yesterday," I offered lamely but they both rolled their eyes, "Aiight, I'm sorry. It's been a little hectic and I only found out two days ago why."

"What's happening?"

"Apparently the Bronx wants more territory," I sighed, waving my hands about.

"Oh yeah, I remember Jack mentioning something about that," Fifi muttered, "The Bronx are trying to fight Queens. They got into it with a couple of Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsies too though."

"See," Emmy laughed, "That's what you get for being a leader's girl."

"Oh and it's any better being the _mouth_'s girl?" Fifi laughed, Em glared at her but Fi smiled innocently.

"Hey, where's Har?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She and Race went for a walk right before you came in."

"They, went for a walk," I repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Fifi nodded.

"Sass, I'm sure they'll be fine," Emmy smiled and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course they will be," I tried to convince myself but I couldn't help but worry.

"Aiight, what're you girl filling her head with?" an accusing voice asked.

"Shut it, Conlon," Fifi rolled her eyes as Jack sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"She's worried about Race and Harmony," Emmy explained, "They went out just before you guys came."

"I'm sure they're fine," Spot told me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're sweet but I just-."

"You're worried," he finished and I nodded. He smirked and I saw a light bulb go off in his head. "I can take your mind off it."

"Oh but I wouldn't want you to _strain_ yourself," I laughed. His smirk widened and he leaned in, planting a delicate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Sass!" someone yelled suddenly and I jumped, accidentally biting his tongue, "Sass, come quick!" I spun around to see Harmony's worried face.

"What is it?" I asked, standing abruptly and followed her to the lobby of the theater. There, lying on the floor was Damian. Covered in blood.

--

**Yes, no, maybe so? Please message me!! And again, I'm sorry!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okai, so I wrote the next three chapters at the same time...as in the same day, one after the other, so i hope you like them :-)**

CHAPTER TWENTYSIX

"What the hell?" I heard my voice escalate into yelling, "Damian?" He flinched when I shouted it at him and tried to turn to face me. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Racetrack muttered, "Let's get him to Kloppman."

"Fine," I sighed in agreement. I still didn't trust the guy, cause of my feelings I mean, but he hadn't given me a reason to _hate_ him yet, so why did I feel like he _should_ die? I felt someone's hand on my arm and looked up to see Spot's ice stare directed at the bloody Damian. "He prolly did it."

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes. I laced my fingers with his and we followed the boys who had offered to carry him.

"Uncle Albert," Harmony yelled, knocking on kitchen door, "Uncle Albert we need your help!"

"Aiight, I'm coming," the old man muttered, before seeing Damian's now unconscious body laying limp in his carrier's hands, "What happened?"

"We found him," Harmony told him, leaning into Racetrack, "In the park."

"Aiight, up here," Kloppman sighed, leading them upstairs.

"I hate him," I seethed, thoroughly annoyed, "Someone go check on Pin. If I get my hands on him I'll-."

"Sass," Spot murmured, stroking my cheek with his thumb. He was trying his hardest not to ask a question, I could tell and I sighed.

"Spot-."

"He's awake," Jack announced, sticking his head in the room, "He's asking for you Sass."

"Me? Why me?"

"Why do you think you?" Fifi rolled her eyes and I gave her a warning look. Glancing at Spot, I walked into the bunkroom and Damian smiled up at me.

"What happened, Damian?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I got jumped," he shrugged, "They gave me a message though."

"Who?"

"The Brits who jumped me," he stated, and I nodded for him to go on, "Said that he's done."

"You, _know_ him?" I asked in disbelief.

"No I don't _know_ him," he growled, obviously insulted by the insinuation, "He jumped me because he knew we knew each other."

"So, did he say anything else?"

"That he wants to meet with you, just to talk." I bit my tongue, and nodded, getting up to leave. "Sass?"

"Yeah," I sighed, looking back at him.

"If it wasn't working between us, you should have said something," he told me sincerely, "You could have told me."

"I know Damian and I'm sorry, I should have but I snapped." He gave me a half-smile. "Friends?"

"Friends," he nodded and I smiled at him, closing the door behind me. I trudged down the stairs, thoroughly confused.

"So," Emmy cut me out of my thoughts, "What, what happened?"

"He," I croaked before clearing my throat, "He wants to meet with me."

"What?" chorused the room randomly and I jumped back at the sudden actions.

"Are you going?" Spot's voice was quiet and his stare was intense. I sighed, feeling as though I was on the edge of an emotional cliff one breeze away from plummeting downwards.

"I don't know," I sniffed, feeling tears frame my vision.

"Sass," Spot pulled me into the kitchen, "Sass, what's going on?"

"I'm so confused," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around myself, "I mean, there could be a slight chance that he really wants to make amends but why?"

"It's your decision Sass, if you're gonna go-."

"Will you go with me?"

"What?" he sounded surprised.

"Will you go with me," I repeated, looking up at him.

"If you want me to, of course I will," he whispered, wiping the tear from my cheek, "I love you Sass."

"Thank you Spot," I smiled weakly, burying my face into his chest, "You're amazing."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN

You know the expression curiosity killed the cat, yeah well, I was starting to get the feeling it was true. As Spot, Damian, and I walked down the alleyway to the old warehouse, I felt Spot squeeze my hand and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing. I glanced over at Damian and felt myself grip Spot's hand tighter. Just as we got to the door, I pulled him to a stop.

"Spot, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We don't have to do this, Sass," he told me, glancing over at Damian who sighed impatiently.

"Well isn't this _cute_," a voice I instantly regretted coming here for sneered, "Little Chloe's all grown up."

"And why am I not surprise," I growled, glaring at him, "You're drunk."

"Something's never change," he shrugged sarcastically before staring at her seriously, "Get inside."

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure you lost the 'ordering about' right when you vowed to _kill_ me, _dad_," I spat, folding my arms.

"_You_ are a ungrateful little brute who needs to be taught a lesson," he slurred, anger oozing from his tone.

"Oh, who's gonna teach me this 'lesson'?" I scoffed, "You? Last time I check, you got beat by a thirteen year old."

"Brat," he snarled, his fist in the air but Spot yanked me out of the way just in time.

"Now really _isn't_ a time to let your mouth run, Sass," he muttered and I sighed but knew he was right. Even if it was all I could do until I came up with a better plan.

"You and your boyfriend better get inside," he pointed a gun at us, "before I _loose_ my temper." I rolled my eyes but did what I was told.

"I take it you really didn't want to talk to me."

"Smart girl," he mocked, shoving me into a wall. I heard a loud smack and a thud. As I turned to look, I saw Spot standing over my drunken father and I smiled.

"You git," I heard before a shot rang and Spot fell. I turned to see Damian now pointing the gun at me.

"What the hell," I screeched.

"Sorry, luv," he smirked, "He pays better."


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT

So now, I was tied up, next to Spot, in the basement, crying my bloody eyes out. Spot was unconscious and I was deathly afraid that he would die. I knew what would happen but I didn't understand why they didn't just kill me and get it over with. Instead, we were thrown in the basement, whilst they drank. Go figure.

"Spot?" I whispered but there was no response and I sniffed, trying to move closer. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang and a series of shouts that I couldn't make out. It sounded as if a fight had broken out. Whistles quieted it and I whimpered thinking no one would find us.

"Chloe?" someone yelled and I jumped.

"Pin?"

"No, it's a cross-dresser, yes Pin, where are you?" he shouted.

"We're in here," I cried, happy that I wouldn't have to live with rats in the disgusting basement.

"Well that's descriptive," I heard him mutter as the door opened, "Oh god, Chloe."

"Can you untie me before you get all-."

"You should have known better!" he pointed a finger at me.

"Oh, here we go," I muttered, leaning my head against the wall.

"You know him better than I do and still you came out here. With Damian no less!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he was working for him," I demanded angrily, "Look, we can talk about this later. Get us out of here, Spot's not doing great right now."

"Aiight, aiight," he flicked out a knife and cut me loose before doing the same to Spot, "I am glad you're aiight though."

"I would hope so," I muttered, pulling Spot up, "Help."

"Oh right," he grabbed his other arm and we dragged him up the stairs.

"So what happened?" I asked as we exited the warehouse.

"Oh that, well, Kid Blink came to tell me that someone else had been attacked and that the attacker wanted to talk to you-."

"So you put two and two together and made four," I smiled and he laughed slightly.

"I guess," he nodded, "but anyway, I got the police and we stormed the party but-."

"So they got arrested?"

"Well, Damian and the workers did but Chloe, he, he got away."

"For the love of, what did I do wrong?" I yelled at the sky as we proceeded down the street, ignoring the looks we got from passersby, "It's official."

"What is?" Pin asked slowly.

"God _hates_ me." Pin rolled his eyes, knocking on the lodging house door and, luckily, Kloppman answered.

"They're all at Tibby's, why don't we take him up to the sick room," he offered and I sighed, relieved. I really didn't need to be around everyone right now. I just needed Spot to be okay. Kloppman wouldn't let me in while he worked and I didn't exactly blame him, who _would_ want a worried girlfriend to be in the same room as her boyfriend who just got shot? So I was sitting across from the door when it opened and he smiled down at me. "He's gonna be aiight."

"Oh thank god," I muttered, standing.

"He's asleep right now, luckily he didn't loose _too_ much blood because of the bandage you made but he's still a little weak and he'll be in pain."

"Thank you so much Kloppman," I smiled, hugging him, "Can I go in?"

"Of course." I stood there for a second, staring at Spot but then I crawled in next to him and laced my fingers with his.

"You better be aiight, Conlon," I murmured, looking up at the peaceful face, "I need you. More than you know."

--

**Soooooooo...what'dya thiiink? Yeah, i know, Damian's a bad guy but remember, he always was gonna be and hopefully you'll find out why...if i can fit it in...and they didn't catch the father yet...hmm, wonder what will happen ;-)**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTYNINE

I felt the sun beating against my face, so I turned to block the light but felt a twinge in my neck and gasped, sitting up. Rubbing my sore neck, I looked at the still sleeping Spot and smiled slightly, sitting back in my chair that I had moved to during the night. I heard the door open and I turned to see a tired Harmony.

"I'm going to breakfast, you want something?" she yawned and I shook my head, "Sass, you need _something_."

"Yeah, him to be aiight."

"But, Uncle Albert said-."

"What is said and what happens are two completely different things," I said quietly and she stared at me, looking surprised. I looked back at Spot but felt her at my side, kneeling. "I just, when I saw him, with all that blood, I thought I'd really lost him."

"Anyone woulda," she assured me but I shook my head.

"But I never even told him."

"Told him what?" she asked with curiously.

"That I _do_ love him," my voice cracked as I looked at her, "I really do and I don't know what I'd do without him. I've lost my mum, almost my brother so many times I can't even keep count, and my father. I lost him before I even knew it but I can't loose Spot, Har. I just, I can't."

"Sass!" she cooed, hugging me tightly.

"God, I'm such a girl," I muttered and she laughed.

"I would hope so, we'd have some pretty awkward situations if you weren't."

"You know what I mean," I sighed, "I've changed so much."

"No you haven't," she laughed, "You're still our fearless leader, you just have feelings Sass and you're a little more feminine, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I just feel different."

"Maybe you're happy," she offered, "Cause you found someone you can count on, who truly cares for you."

"Maybe," I mumbled, looking back at Spot.

"I'll bring you two something back," she told me, "You can't not eat."

"Aiight thanks Har."

"Any time Sass," she smiled, giving me an encouraging squeeze before leaving. I leant my head back, blinking back the tears that wanted to escape and let out a long sigh.

"What're you doing over there?" a tired voice asked and my head snapped up, "Get over here, ya crazy girl." I smiled, slipping in next to him. "What's on your mind Sass, you ain't talking."

"What? I'm not aloud to be quiet?" I laughed weakly.

"Oh no, you're aloud," he smirked, "It's much appreciated, but not when you have that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. He pulled me on top of him and I made sure I avoided his wound.

"The one where you look like your blaming yourself," he whispered, caressing my lips with his, "It's not your fault by the way." I didn't respond, instead, I lay my head down, thinking. I didn't know how to tell him and quite frankly, the wait made me nervous. I wanted him to say it, so it would flow, but I felt like I was bursting to tell him how I felt. "Sass?"

"Sorry, what?" I looking at him and he stared at me with a blank face.

"Something's wrong," he stated, "You're not telling me something."

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Psychic?" I snapped before slamming my eyes shut and mumbling, "Sorry."

"What is it, Sass?" he asked, now concern seeping into his tone, "Is it, I mean, is there something wrong with, ya know, us?"

"No," I smiled, shaking my head, "I just, well, kinda realized something. Big."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Well, besides Damian being a double-crossing, pig-headed, male shovel-nosed-."

"Sass, focus."

"Right sorry," I mumbled, "Well besides _that_, I just realized that you, well, I mean," I stopped taking a breath, trying to calm myself down, "You can't leave."

"Why would I?" he asked, truly concerned, "Sass, you ain't making any sense, are you sure you're not the one who's supposed to be in my place."

"Yes I'm sure," I muttered, "It's just, it's hard to . . . say."

"What's hard to say?" his voice was as soft as his hand running down my back and I couldn't help biting my lip.

"I kinda, you, and, I just," I fumbled, getting annoyed with myself before pushing out, "IthinkIloveyou."

"What?" he laughed and I shook my head, pulling myself up but his hands were securely around my waist, "You think you, love me? Is that what you said?"

"Yeah and laughing at me isn't exactly-."

"Whoa, I wasn't laughing at you, Sass, calm down," he smiled, "You just said it so fast, it sounded like: I thing I la lu."

"Oh," I felt myself blushing, not even knowing why and I couldn't for the _life_ of me, bring myself to meet his gaze but he guided me to, meeting my lips with his, "I love you."

"I love you too Chloe," he grinned.

"Good," I nodded and he laughed, pulling me down so I was on the bottom. I could definitely get used to this.

--

**Aren't they cute? :-) Okai well, just please tell me what you think and thank you to the people who review, i wuv you!! Idk if the next chapter will be the end...knowing me it prolly wont be...jeez, i need help...rofl...okai well, again, hope you liked it :-DD**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

"Spot?" I lifted my head, nuzzling my nose with his.

"Hm," he grinned, catching my lips again.

"What's your name," I managed to get out as he kissed the _hell_ out of me. He pulled back, staring down at me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause you know mine," I shrugged, "It's only fair."

"It's Alexander," he smirked and I let out a small laugh, "Hey! It's a very masculine name!"

"Yeah, to go from that to Spot much have been hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, luv," I smiled, lifting my head again to meet his lips. He smirked, leaning further back, making it difficult for me to reach, and I pouted. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," he laughed but I stuck my tongue out, reaching his lips and grinned triumphantly.

"I win!"

"Yeah, want your prize?"

"What do I get?" I asked, like a child and he smiled, kissing my nose.

"Me," his mouth returned to mine.

"But I already _have_ you!" I whined, "I want another prize."

"Oh yeah, well what do you want?"

"I dunno, what do I want?" I asked him back and he seemed baffled, making me laugh, "You're adorable."

"Men are _not_ adorable," he stated, glaring at me but the glint in his eyes wasn't very threatening.

"Good thing you're not a _man_ then huh?" I teased.

"I am too!"

"You are not!" I laughed, "How are you a man? Prove it."

"You want me to _prove_ it?" he smirked and I rethought my words, I must have blushed because he laughed, "Still want me to prove it?"

"I dunno," I answered dumbly, looking away and he laughed, making me glare at him but I couldn't hold it, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he grinned, "You _love_ me."

"Fine, I hate when you're _right_."

"Well I'm always right, so you must be hating a lot, huh?"

"Pah! You are _not_ always right."

"I so am!" I laughed at our childishness and he smiled. "I love you laugh."

"And I love you hair," I murmured, grasping onto it as I spoke.

"I love you smile."

"I love your eyes."

"I love _your_ eyes," he smirked and as I was about to protest, he silenced me with a kiss. And then someone burst through the door.

"Sass, Spot, we gotta problem," Jack said, out of breath.

"Yes, you're going to die because of lack of oxygen," I muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Or cause I kill you," Spot growled, glaring at his friend and I laughed.

"I'm serious," he panted, "Your dad, he's gonna attack us."

"But his worker people got arrested."

"Apparently not all of them," Jack stated and I ran my hand through my hair, "So what're we gonna do?"

"Well," Spot started but I cut him off

"Nothing, you guys are doing absolutely nothing."

"Sass, I told you, we're gonna help," Spot reminded me but I shook my head.

"We're not doing anything until he does. He's making the first move. I don't want to do _anything_ until I'm sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That he's here," I looked at him, "That he's here and when it's all over, it'll be done for good."

"I'll send Razor to get the rest of my boys," Spot decided, "Jack, do you mind if we-?"

"Course I don't _mind_, Conlon, but we ain't got place for them to sleep." Spot gave this some thought.

"What about the lobby, downstairs, we can sleep there."

"I can check with Kloppman," Jack offered and Spot nodded; so Jack left.

"I can't wait till this is done," I muttered.

"Sass, by done, what do you mean?" Spot asked slowly and I thought about it.

"Whatever it takes to stop him, _that_ will be done."

"But what if it means-?"

"Spot, I don't know what I'm gonna do right now, but when the time comes, I'll know what to do," I sighed, "Hopefully."

"I'm sure you will," he smiled and I let out a sound of annoyance.

"Hell is gonna break loose."

"Sass, hell has already broken loose, we've just avoided the flames."

--

**Yes, Spot Conlon can be deep, i know shocker lol, so what'd ya think? It's almost ooovvvverrrr!! :-)**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTYONE

"So," Razor started lamely, looking around the room. It was jam-packed with Newsies. Brooklyn Newsies. I sighed.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, you don't have to do this."

"Dragged us in," Fists, a smaller more rambunctious Newsie, scoffed before Spot could say anything, "Ya didn't drag us in, Sass."

"Yeah," Eyes, an older one piped up, "We woulda helped regardless."

"I mean," Mops, another one, furrowed his eyebrows, "Member when those guys had Sling-Shot cornered. You hadn't been with us for a week and you didn't hesitate in helping him out. We owe you." Said Newsie, Sling-Shot, nodded furiously and I smiled.

"We're with you Sass," Spot told me, obviously proud of his boys.

"All the way," Books nodded in agreement.

"Aiight, so then, what're we gonna . . . do?" Spot asked, looking around the room and I couldn't help but grin at him, "We're gonna wait for them to make the first move, of course, but after that. How're we gonna take _care_ of the problem?"

"How do you take care of a bug?" Razor grinned, glancing at Bricks.

"Squash it," I laughed but I knew I couldn't bring myself to do that. I mean, I know he'd never stop and deep, _deep_ I knew I had to do it or I'd be in constant fear of his shadow but that didn't mean I wanted to. "He's my father though."

"Sass," Spot sighed, looking at me, "Chloe-."

"Just, don't say it," I muttered, getting up, "I already know." I jogged up the stairs and up to the rooftop, sinking down, contemplating my current predicament. I heard someone pulling themselves up the brick wall and on to the floor of the roof; I didn't even have to look to know it was Spot. He sat next to me, his shoulder touching mine but didn't talk. "I just, I wish he were different."

"I know."

"I mean, to watch him murder my mother and then knowing that the only option I have is to kill him, it's just, I could barely handle doing on accident and now I have to do it on purpose."

"He wont stop, Chloe. It's all you _can_ do." I wrinkled my nose, pushing back the tears but leant against him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't know what else to say. What else _was_ there to say? "I love you Chloe, no matter what you decide to do."

"I ain't running from him the rest of my life," I mumbled.

"So then you're gonna do it?"

"If he makes me," I stated, "Only if I _have_ to." But both of us knew I'd have to do it. I'd have to kill my own father. God, that's dramatic.

--

**yeah, okai, i know, dramatic, short, but i...idk, it's all i have to say right now lol, hope you liked it...even if it was short...**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTYTWO

"Chloe, don't tell me you _just_ realized this," Pin stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Of course not, I just never thought, I mean I knew I'd have to but, just, oh shut up Pin," I growled, folding my arms and he shook his head, turning to watch the passersby. I had come to visit him in Queens and was waiting for him to finish selling his papes as I explained my predicament to him. "I just really don't want to _kill_ someone."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, sitting next to me, "You wont be able to do it."

"Oh I so could," I scoffed, "I just don't _want_ to. You know how I am when it comes to blood and just, bleck."

"Chloe, that's life in the streets, you know better than I do," he laughed and I glared at him.

"I never _killed_ the people I saw dead."

"Wait you saw people dead? When?"

"Never mind," I muttered and he gave me a look, "That's not the important thing right now! I have to, and I don't want to-."

"Calm down Chloe," he rolled his eyes and I glared at him again.

"Some brother you are," I stood, walking in the opposite direction. I started back to the Lodging house, thoroughly peeved at how my _little_ brother was treating me. What ever happened to respecting your bloody elders? I let out an annoyed sigh, flopping back onto an armchair. I had come to him because he was my _little brother_ and thought he might be able to help me out maybe. Ya know, considering the fact that he's _family_ and all. But I guess not.

"Sass?" a voice called.

"In here," I sighed, tiredly; Spot entered seconds later, tilting his head when he saw me, leaning against the doorframe.

"What's up, beautiful?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"Pin is stupid," I muttered stubbornly and heard him chuckle before I glared at him, "I'm serious. I thought I could talk to him, god forbid he'd be there for me; instead he treats me like a five year old. I'm older than him for Christ's sake!"

"C'mere," Spot smiled, holding open his arms as he straightened himself out. I stood as well, walking into his arms and inhaled his calming scent. "It's gonna get easier, Chloe. It'll be better I promise."

"You can't promise something like that," I laughed, pulling back to look at him.

"Who says I can't, I just did, didn't I?"

"Don't get my hopes up, Spot," I murmured, burying my face back into his neck and I heard him sigh.

"Maybe it's his way of dealing with this," Spot said, moving to sit down with me in his lap, "He is your sister after all."

"Hey!" I playfully smacked him but he smirked, planting a kiss on my lips. We sat like that in silence for a while before we heard a door bang and Pin came running in.

"He's taken over the Brooklyn Lodging House," Pin panted and Spot shot up, practically throwing me off his lap.

"He's what?" Spot growled in a dangerous tone.

"Thanks Spot," I muttered sarcastically before getting up again. I stood brushing myself off and when I looked up, I was met with expectant eyes. "What?"

"Well!" the chorused and I shrugged.

"He's made the first move."

--

**Okai, i am so amazingly sorry! Like uber! I had writer's block and school and i couldn't get this done cause of the writer's block and i was like AHHHHHH! i know it's short and it's prolly really stupid but really, it's all i could write at the moment. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I am truly sorry.**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTYTHREE

"I can't believe he had the _nerve_ to take-."

"Oh come off it Spot, it's better than Manhattan, then where'd we go?"

"Sass!" Pin's face was of shock, "How is it you're so calm?! You were bloody freaking out _waiting_ for this happen and now it's happening-."

"It's how I operate," I muttered, looking over the blueprint of the building that Spot had drawn up. I was trying to come up with a plan. I had been through this so many times, I couldn't even count but the fact that this could be the last time, was literally the _last_ thing on my mind. "Spot, no one's over there, right? Like none of your Newises."

"I don't think so," Spot said slowly but Razor's head snapped up.

"Bricks," he stated, "He went back to get something."

"Has anyone seen Bricks?" Spot asked the room of Brooklyn Newises and no one responded, "Shit."

"Hey!" I smacked him, "There _are_ small children in this room, watch it."

"Chloe, this is neither the time nor place to be like this."

"What, myself? Don't be like myself, is that what you're trying to say?" I challenged and before Spot could counter, Emmy dragged him off. I turned my attention back to the silent, shocked room and glared at them. "Well, don't just sit there. Everyone get some shut-eye, we've got a _long_ day ahead of us tomorrow."

_**Spot's POV**_

"What is it, Emerald?" I asked as I heard sudden rushing from the next room.

"Just, leave her alone, aiight." I looked at her, truly confused.

"What're you talking about, Em?"

"You haven't seen Sass when she's like this Spot, not to this degree, you don't know _what_ she'll do. Something both of you'd regret," Emerald explained and I considered this, "She doesn't care about anything else at the moment, Spot, she can't. It's impossible for her to. How would you be if you had to go against your father like she does? So just, be the guy that she needs, not Brooklyn. For once Spot. Aiight?"

"Sure Em," I muttered, taken aback by her small speech and she nodded her head about to leave, "Hey Emerald wait."

"What is it Spot?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I'm, I'm glad you're happy. Mouth seems like a good guy."

"Really?" she smiled and I nodded, "You're a good guy too, Conlon. An idiot and a hothead at times but a good guy nonetheless." She pulled me into a friendly hug and I smiled slightly.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from behind me and I turned to see Sass.

"Just talking," Emerald shrugged, "Hey have you seen-?"

"I made him leave, go to bed Emerald, everyone else is." Emerald had a hint of hurt in her eyes but smiled regardless and hugged Sass before saying goodnight.

"You should go to bed too, Sass."

"I can't," she shook her head, waving her hand but I caught it.

"C'mon," I whispered, pulling her to the space behind the counter. She tried to protest but drowsiness was getting the better of her as I pushed her down to the floor, pinning her under my weight and reached behind me to pull down a blanket.

"You're lucky I like you so much, Conlon," she yawned as I pulled her close to my chest.

"Guess I am," I smiled, kissing her forehead, "I love you, Chloe."

"I wub ya t," she trailed off before sleep engulfed her and her steady breaths filled the air. I smiled, lacing my fingers through hers and pulled the covers over us.

--

"Spot wake up," someone shook me and I groaned, opening one eye.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. Sass shrugged about to get up but I pulled her back. "You're not getting away that easily."

"What'd you," but I cut her off, pinning her under me like the night before. I held her hands above our heads with hand as the other cupped her cheek.

"Good morning," I smirked, staring down at her.

"That's not fair," she glared at me. I shrugged, leaning down to catch her lips again and she bit my lip, making me hold back a moan and I brought my hand down, allowing her hands to travel freely. They made their way down my chest, I figured to push me off but she surprised me when she pulled off my shirt, pulling me back down for another kiss, this time one full of want and lust.

"Hey now, hold on," I pulled back before we got carried away and believe me, that was _hard_, especially when you have someone like her laying there, "We have to go fight your dad."

"Spot," she whined, throwing her arms dramatically over her eyes and I laughed, carefully climbing on top of her again. She peaked through but didn't remove the arms.

"How bout I make a deal with you," I whispered, nibbling her ear and she let out a breathy sigh, "We go finish your business with your father and _then_ we can have some, fun."

"Really?" she asked, pulling her arms back and I was slightly surprised to hear this. She must have noticed this because she rolled her eyes. "Spot, we've been dating for a while now. I've been waiting for you to do this."

"You've been waiting?" I asked dumbly and she nodded.

"But I thought you were nervous or something," she shrugged, slipping out from under me and I let these words sink in. Spot Conlon does _not_ get nervous.

--

**Okai, so heads up, i might have to change the rating if ya catch my drift, depending on what follows this. But if something does happen, i'll label it and those of you who don't like that sort of this can just skip it. I won't be offended :-) It's just i was taught to write whatever comes to mind...and after that scene...it just seemed to fit...ya know? Okai well, whatever, review please!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okai, so the scene's not as bad as i thought it'd be...it's like a baby but whatever...i'm sorry if this chapter sux...i just felt kinda bad that i hadn't posted in a while and so...i poster 3 new chapters!! lol**

CHAPTER THIRTYFOUR

(_**Sass's POV**_)

As I walked down the hall, I felt my arm grabbed and pulled back towards the counter but past it, into the kitchen. Spot shoved me against the wall, roughly slamming his lips against mine and I smirked. I had hit a nerve.

"I was _not_ nervous," he growled against my lips and I moaned. He was still without a shirt and quickly working on mine but decided against it.

"Oh really," I urged, "You've seemed pretty nervous in the past."

**-(People with virgin eyes/ears or are uncomfortable with sexual stuff, don't read)-**

"I was _**not**_ nervous," he repeated, unzipping my pants and I gasped at the feeling of his hand down there, so close to me. He leaned in close to my ear. "You want me to prove it." I nodded, grasping onto his shirt as I felt him flick my pleasure button.

"Oh god," I breathed, leaning my head against the wall, "Do it again."

"What was that?"

"Spot, please," I whispered, aching for his touch. He smirked and his finger made a circular motion repeatedly until I was leaning against him for support. If it were even possible, he sped up and I bit back a scream as the waves of pleasure filled me.

**-(End of scene)-**

"Believe me now?" he smirked and I pulled back, only to be caught by his lips; I felt him redo my pants before pulling completely away and washing his hands. Finally catching my breath and being able to _see_ straight, I folded my arms, watching him. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yup," he nodded, that smirk still on his face, "You're thinking about what'll happen later. After we win."

"You caught me," I laughed as he slowly walked over. I wrapped my arms around arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "_Now_ the day can begin." He laughed, snaking his arm around my waist and we walked out of the kitchen. Jack turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even want to know," he muttered, tossing Spot his shirt. Spot's glanced at me and I laughed as he slipped it on.

"What're you all looking at," Spot barked at his newsies and I smiled, leaning into him, "This ain't a flicker, get about your business."

"Ya know, sometimes I think you're too hard on them," I sighed, but couldn't move due to the arm that had _magically_ appeared around my waist.

"It's how it goes," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes, "You ready?"

"Would you be?"

"I guess not." I nodded, stepping forward and he let go of my waist.

"Aiight, everyone," I yelled over the noise, "Get ready, we're gonna leave soon."

"Everyone remember the plan?" Spot asked, looking around.

"Get in, do what we have to, to get them out but try not to get hurt," Books piped up and I wrinkled up my face.

"What's wrong?" Spot asked and I turned to him.

"That's a really stupid sounding plan."

"Well we can't change it now," Razor sighed and I nodded.

"You member your plan?" Pin asked and I glared at him.

"Yes, Pin, how could I forget," I growled and he stumbled back.

"Sass, calm down."

"Don't _tell_ me to calm down, Spot," I muttered, walking out onto the street but he followed me, grabbing my wrist and snapping me around.

"Sass, he's just-."

"I don't care Spot." I tried to free my wrist but his grip was strong. "Spot, let go of me."

"Nope," he shook his head, "You're gonna go do something stupid."

"Thanks Spot, that really means a lot," I laughed coldly, "What the hell-?"

"You'd go confront him by yourself and get yourself killed," he stated and I stood in silence.

"I wouldn't be killed," I mumbled stubbornly and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't want to take the risk," he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"You're amazing Spot, thank you." We stayed like this for a while but parted as the rest of the Newsies joined us in the street. "Aiight, everyone, just, be careful."

"We're getting into a fight, Sass," Jack laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Regardless," I muttered, feeling Spot's hand lace with mine and I felt a boost of confidence I hadn't felt in a while, "Let's go."

--

**Yay? Nay? rofl, uhmm...so i think there are gonna be maybe two or three more chapters...but idk lol but review pwease, it'd make me sooooo happy :-DD**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTYFIVE

The group of Newsies had split up to surround the lodging house. Spot and I decided it would be best if we split too, so I was with Emmy, Fifi, and Harmony. Yes, believe it or not, Harmony had come along. We were crouched behind some crates when the front door to the lodging house opened and a rough looking guy walked out. I glanced at the girls and held a finger to my mouth, plastering my back to the crate as I made my way around it. Harmony went in front of him.

"Hey there," she smiled charmingly, "I was wondering, could you help me-." But I slammed my fists in the center of his back and Fifi smacked his head with a 2x4.

"Help me drag him over there," I grunted, yanking miserably at his shoulders. Fifi grabbed his feet while Harmony got his waist and we moved him to where we'd been previously hiding. This went on for a while, when a person came out, either Emmy or Harmony distracted him and Fifi and I knocked him out. When our pile got to five men, I sighed. "I think we're good."

"I hope so," Fifi muttered, rubbing her hands together, "That wood hurts."

"No, what hurt was prolly when the wood snapped. I hope you didn't hurt him too badly," Harmony trailed off at the look on our faces, "What?"

"Harmony, they're the enemy!" Fifi yell-whispered and Harmony blushed.

"Well at least _she_ didn't say he was _cute_," Emmy hissed making Fiona glare at her.

"For Christ's sake it was _one_ time!"

"Jesus, just shut up!" I muttered, refraining from banging their heads together, "I really don't feel like explaining to _anyone_ how you got bruises on your heads, so be _quiet_."

"Sorry Sass," they whispered and I nodded, jerking my head to the window.

"I'll go look inside, if everyone's doing what they're supposed to be, their man count should have watered down."

"I hope so," Harmony sighed, flicking at one of the men's hat. I crept over to the window, fingering the knife I had on my person. It was actually Spot's knife, because _normally_ I don't have to do things like this. Mentally, I was praying that I wouldn't have to use it. Maybe he'd fall over and hit his head on something and forget about what a horrible person he is. Don't look at me like that, it could happen. I shrugged further into my coat, looking through the window and saw about four men, none being my father, staggering around.

"For the love of," I started, rolling my eyes before turning back to Harmony, Fifi, and Em, "They're all drunk."

"What the hell?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"They're idiots," Em giggled. We all looked at her and she shook her head. The door opened again and I ducked down, signaling for them to do the same but it was too late.

"Hello ladies," a familiar voice smirked and I smacked upside the head after he closed the door.

"You idiot!" I growled, shoving him towards Fifi, "Your boyfriend is dead if he blows our cover. What the hell are you doing anyway and why do you smell like a bloody pig died?"

"Well, stupid as your dad might be, he'd notice if men were missing," Jack stated and I begrudgingly nodded my head in agreement, "So we took their places. You girls don't need to but just be safe, aiight?"

"Jack, this ain't the first time we've done something like this," Em smirked and all of us smiled at the memory.

"We've known each other practically since I moved here, Jack," I pointed out.

"When we get back, we're having a serious talk, Fiona Cameron," he said, pointing his finger at his girlfriend.

"Oh, can it Jack," she rolled her eyes, "Get back inside before they come out looking for you."

"Is everything going okay?" I asked before he left and he grinned.

"Yeah, everything's okay."

"Good, cause if you _boys_ screw up, I'll bloody murder you," I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, waving his hands, "Shit, get down."

"What-," but I pushed Em down by the bodies just in time for Jack to almost 'walk into' the door.

"Watch it," he growled and there was a grunted reply before the door slammed. I peaked over to see a man, falling all over the place. Looking at Harmony, she shrugged, not knowing if we should or not, however Fiona already had the wood in hand so we sighed, getting up but he was . . . urinating.

"Oh, gross," Harmony wrinkled her nose, crouching back down. I looked at Fi, who had her face twisted with disgust but she nodded. The zipper of his pants closed and he leant his head against the wall before letting out a sigh. As we got closer, he whipped around, a gun pointed at us and Fiona squeaked.

"Get inside, the four of you," the man growled. I sighed, being the first to enter and immediately caught Jack's eyes before he turned away but soon all the men were staring at us.

"Thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you, ya little whore," I heard a raspy voice laugh maliciously. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next. "My boys went out that door and they didn't come back, they go out the other doors, they come back. You think I'm stupid girl?"

"You _really_ want to ask _me_ that question?" I asked, meeting his gaze and his jaw tightened.

"Suppose not," he smirked finally, "What'd ya say boys, let's teach these girls some manners." There were more men then I expected, I thought as they sauntered out from other rooms. The Newsies probably only took up a third of the number. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one grab at Em but I shoved him back.

"Keep ya bloody mitts off her, ya git," I snarled and he smirked at me before tauntingly reaching out but I kicked his hand away. He lunged at me and so it began. The fight broke out. Most sat back and just watched as Emerald, Harmony, Fiona, and me fended for ourselves but as soon as one of their men was down, another would jump up. I broke someone's hand and heard someone else cry out, looking over to see Emerald and a man on the ground, writhing in pain. She nodded at me and I smiled back before turning my attention to the man now in front of me. He swung at me but I ducked, sweeping him to the floor; his leg stuck up, kicking me in the gut. I doubled over, as a yelp sounded and saw Harmony on the floor.

"Sass, look out!" Fiona yelled but I was on the floor, the oaf on top of me. He started throwing punches at me left and right. I did my best to block them but was still hit. I saw Emerald pushed up against the wall and Fiona held back by four men. I was the only one left on the floor.

"Enough," the man known as my father bellowed and I felt the weight lifted from me. Reaching up, I wiped the blood from my face and looked over at him.

"What," I snapped before someone dragged me to my feet.

"You've lost," he sneered and I looked around to see the girls, as well as the Newsies, either unconscious or being held up to watch the 'show' my father was about to put on. "Give up?"

"Over my dead body," I coughed, spitting at his boot. He saw the bloody saliva and glared down at me.

"_That_ can be arranged," he growled, shoving me back. I was screwed.

--

**It's almost over...!!..yay...? Okai, i'm sorry it took me so long to post this but i hope the length kinda makes up for it hopeful smile maybe? :-D Okai, well, tell me what you think pwease :-)**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTYSIX

He signaled for his men to let me go and almost simultaneously, he shoved me backwards so I was on the floor. He kicked my stomach and I cringed in pain but pulled myself up, blocking one of his punches but was too slow to blow the other. I let out a small whimper and he laughed coldly.

"Do you give up?" he growled and I glared up at him, defiantly, "Your choice." He uppercut my gut and I groaned in pain before he kicked me to the floor.

"Stop it!" Emerald screamed, "God damn it, you sick twisted man, she's your _daughter_ for Christ's Sake. You're going to _kill_ your own daughter?"

"She deserves it," he sneered, grabbing a handful of my hair, whispering in my ear, "Just like your mother."

"No," I chocked out before he shoved my face into the floor. I rolled over, just in time to miss his fist and he rocked it in his other hand.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one," he snarled, wrapping his hands around my neck. Standing, he lifted me so my feet were dangling from the floor.

"Dad, stop!" I heard Pin call but our father sneered.

"She's a bad influence on you son," he stated, tightening his grip on my neck.

"She raised me," Pin argued, "Where were you?"

"I was back where _she_ left me, she _stole_ you from me, Adam."

"No, she saved me." His head snapped towards Pin, angrily and I used this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back and loosen his grip. Another kick caused him to let go completely and Ten-Pin jumped forward, surprising the people hold him, surprising everyone actually. He helped me up and I rubbed my neck.

"Crazy sonuva," I started, hooking my father in the face. I was tired of this and I think everyone else was too because next thing I knew, the room erupted with shouts and the fight had started up again. My father glared up at me and I felt Pin behind me. Glancing at each other, we started towards him. He threw a punch at me again but I blocked it, slamming my palm into his elbow, breaking it.

"You little-."

"Oh shut _up_," Ten-Pin yelled, jabbing him in the nose. I swept him to the floor, axe kicking him in the chest. Pin yanked him up and I smiled briefly before taking out the knife. I held it over my head but he smirked, knowing the mental debate that was going through my head. It seemed as though the entire room froze as I stood there.

"Go on then," my father sneered, his eyes glinting fear but soon over came with hate, pushing out all the fear, "What don't have the guts? Go on, Chloe, try me."

"No," I finally bit out, dropping the blade and the clank of the metal on the floor was accomplished by several gasped.

"Chloe," I heard Spot mutter but I ignored him.

"I will _not_ stoop to your level," I told him bitterly, "I will _not_ kill my own family no matter how horrible you are, no matter what you did, I won't do it. You know why?"

"This oughta be good," he smirked a sickly smirk.

"Because you oughta live with what you did to her for the rest of your life," I sniffed, willing my tears to stay back, "Because _you_ have to live with what you did to _us_. To our family. You destroyed everything. You're nothing and you _don't_ deserve the respect you think you do."

"You don't deserve her mercy," Pin growled and our father looked at him shocked, "You don't deserve anything but to die alone with the guilt of all the wrongs you've done."

"You ungrateful," he started, jumping at me but a gunshot sounded and I gasped as another pierced the air. He gave me a look of hate, trying to move towards me but the next shot stopped him and he collapsed. I let out a strangled sob and Pin caught me before I fell forward. The policeman ran in, followed by Mr. Kloppman who was demanding if everyone was okay.

"Sass," Spot called, yanking me into his arms, "God, Chloe, don't ever do that again."

"Yeah cause he's gonna raise from the dead," I said bitterly, tears streaking my face.

"Don't even say something like that," he muttered, into my hair. He pulled back, kissing each eyelid gently before my forehead and then my lips, making me smile. "I was worried."

"I can tell," I murmured, looking at my father's lifeless body but Spot pulled my face back to his. He was trying to read me, I could tell but even I didn't know how I felt, so I offered lamely: "I didn't have to kill him."

"I know, c'mere," he whispered, pulling me into a much gentler hug.

"He, he still tried to kill me," I sniffled, chocking back sobs, "I tried to, to make things right and he still-."

"Shh, I know," he soothed, rubbing my back.

"I just don't understand."

"I don't either, but there's something I _do_ understand."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"_I_ love you, no matter how much of an idiot your father is." I laughed slightly and he smiled, kissing me softly. "Now, I would say let's go home, but I have a feeling we can't."

"Got that right," Fiona sighed, appearing with Jack at her side, "They want to look over the 'scene'."

"Back to Manhattan?" Jack suggested and everyone made some sort of sound in agreement. When we got back, Kloppman offered Spot and me the extra room; we took it. As we got in, Spot pulled me against his body, kissing me with more passion than I knew he could. Needless to say, I was breathless when he pulled away.

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. He reached down, grabbing my legs and picked me up bridal style, dropping me on the bed before climbing on top of me. I gasped slightly and he mumbled an apology about to get off. "Hey, I didn't say to stop." He chuckled, kissing his way up my neck. My hands wandered down his chest but he stopped them, rolling on his side and pulling me close.

"We have the rest of our lives Sass," he murmured, kissing my forehead and I smirked.

"Are you implying something, Conlon?"

"What're you gonna do if I say yes," he smirked back, catching my surprised lips. I sighed contently but I felt him waiting for something. "Sass?"

"What'd you think I'd say, Conlon?"

--

**So, it's...over...yeah...uhm...yay? Idk, what'd you think, was it a lame ending, should i do an epilogue or something? I need feedback. Cause i know i'm not gonna do a sequel unless begged but after 36 chapters...i don't think there needs to be a sequel...idk, review pleasse!! it's much appreciated!! :-D**


	37. Epilogue, it's over, i promise!

**HIIIIII!! So, I feel loved, :-) thank you for reviewing!! It's really nice and so I was like, 'Hm, they really like The New Girl, the ending was frayed, maybe I should tie up the loose ends,' and so I did :-) hope you like it!!**

--

EPILOGUE

I looked around the small room, feeling my nerves eating away my insides before I looked back in the mirror. I shouldn't have curled my hair, I thought, reaching up fisting it. God I looked horrible, I shouldn't have used the light blue eye shadow, god what was I _thinking_? Shaking my head, I hoped he'd forgive me for looking like this. I picked another petal off the flowers from the table and heard an exasperated sigh from behind me.

"Sass, I swear to god, you look amazing, and don't you _dare_ think otherwise."

"Jeez, Em, sorry I'm nervous," I muttered, sweeping my hair in front of my shoulders.

"I never thought I'd see the day," she grinned, glancing at Harmony, who stood, hugging me.

"It'll be fine," she assured me, "I promise."

"I hope so," I sighed, "But, what, what if he changes his mind . . . oh my god what if he's not even there?!"

"Sass, he's there, I checked," Fiona laughed as the door opened and Jack smirked at Fiona, who rolled her eyes, "Get back out there, Kelly, it's looks like that that got me _pregnant_, ya moron."

"You still look as beautiful as ever," he smiled, kissing her but she batted him away.

"Oh be nice, soon-to-be-mummy," I grinned, the butterflies simmering slightly. She gave me a glare but Jack pulled her out of the room. I looked at myself one last time before following Harmony and Emerald out of the door. Glancing around the corner as my friends walked gracefully down the center strip, I saw the room _filled_ with newsies. "Breathe, Chloe, it'll be fine."

"Damn straight it will be," Ten-Pin smirked and I jumped at his sudden comment.

"Jesus, don't do that in _here_ of all places," I muttered, glancing back into the room, "Pin, I dunno if I can do this."

"Chloe look at me," Pin instructed, he was now a strapping eighteen year old. Yep, that's right, almost three years had passed since . . . well, everything. "You love him right?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed.

"So then suck it up and get ready, cause we have to go," he muttered, grabbing my arm, "Now!"

"Pin," I squeaked but it was too late, we had already entered the other room. I subtly elbowed him in the gut and he grunted quietly before I turned my vision to the beautiful man at the end of the aisle.

"Hey there," he murmured, and I let out a nervous laugh as the priest started. Before I knew it, Spot was pulling me down the aisle, away from the Newsies now chasing us. Gasping, I looked at Spot when a small carriage came into view.

"How-?"

"Not important," he smiled, offering his hand, "Shall we, _Mrs_. Conlon?"

"We shall, _Mr_. Conlon," I laughed, jumping into it. He followed the suit and I turned, watching the Newsies still following us. Looking at Spot, I grinned, pulling his lips to mine.

"I can't _wait_ to get you out of this," he smirked, pulling up my dress and I felt myself blush.

"Spot! We're in public!"

"Not for long," he told me, nodding to the building the carriage had stopped at.

"You," I started but couldn't finish. I looked at the building, in complete awe. "How?!"

"Well, the boys chipped in for the carriage and the apartment, well," he fumbled, seemingly nervous, "It isn't much but it's all I can afford and I know the guy who owns the building. He rented it to me cheap and if we don't like it then-."

"Spot, I'm sure it's amazing, like you. I haven't told you that in a while huh?" I mused and he chuckled, "Well, you are, Alexander, amazingly amazing and I love you. I'm sure it will be great but I really want you to know, if you want or you need to move back to the Lodging House, I have-."

"Chloe," he sighed, nuzzling his nose against mine, "I'm not leaving you, no matter what, okay? Please don't think otherwise."

"Well, you better not leave me," I muttered, kissing him gently, "Cause I don't plan on raising a kid alone."

"You won't be raising," but he stopped, staring down at me, "Chloe, you're, I mean, you're-."

"Yeah," I smiled before biting my lip, "You mad?"

"Fuck Chloe, course I'm not mad," he laughed, gathering me into his arm. He carried me bridal style up the stairs. He set me on the bed in the cozy apartment and crawled on top of me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled, feeling his hand unzip the back of my dress. He pulled it down, kissing my stomach and I laughed softly.

"And I love you too, little one," he whispered, before looking up at me. I will always remember that look in his eyes before we made love, it was a look of pure happiness. He looked like he wouldn't change anything about, well, anything. And you know what? Neither would I.

--

**Yeah, I know!! It's short and corny but it tied up the loose ends right? Please tell me it did. Well guys, this has been fun. Thank you **_**so**_** much for reading this, even those who didn't review, I really appreciate anyone who took the time to read this through. It makes me really happy and I hope you all liked how I ended it. I encourage you to read some of my other Newsies stories if you liked this one because well, believe it or not, you guys helped me finish this. So yeah, thanks again for reading and I hope to be hearing from you soon :-)**

**x3 NEWSIESxLUVR x3**


End file.
